The fight
by Summerdreamin
Summary: Quinn and Rachel weren't the typical couple seen in Lima Ohio, but the girls were used to it and so close to getting out of there, they were... until one voicemail changed everything. Now one girl's lifes on the line and the other is left to regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Quinn and Rachel weren't the typical couple seen in Lima Ohio, but the girls were used to it and so close to getting out of there, they were... until one voicemail changed everything. Now one girl's lifes on the line and the other is left to regret some of the biggest mistakes she made and think about how much she needs the other more than ever right now.

**AN:** Hello there! this is my first ever story on fanfiction so sorry if somethings are a bit off or wrong i'm still getting used to the whole format of this place. ;)  
>Anyway i hope you enjoy the Faberry, i don't usually write these two but i had an idea i just had to put to paper, or website in this case.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

**10:37**

Friday 16th December 2011

This wasn't how you wanted your day to start. Ever. I mean it's not like my life had ever been perfect and I admit that half the things that happened to me I definitely deserved, I deserved to get pregnant and I deserved to be knocked off the top of the social ladder. Half the things I thought were bad at the time had made me a better person one way or another but this, this just ruined my entire life.

**5 minutes earlier.**

"Morning mum" I said as I walked into the kitchen, ever since I had moved back in with my mother our relationship had been stronger than ever. I trudged the rest of the way in and perched myself on a stool by the counter and sighed contentedly to myself.

"Morning darling, how'd you sleep?" she asked as she poured me some orange juice and sat down opposite to me.

"Pretty well actually thanks." I replied as we soon sank into casual conversation about our plans for the days, everything seemed normal, until Rachel Berry appeared at the door, even when she'd just woken up she still looked beautiful. We'd been dating secretly for about four months now and I hadn't ever been happier. No one knew about us yet, for fear of how people would react, I know that Kurt and Blaine are out and proud but what if it's not the same for us, I had many questions and fears whirring around my head at this point, but my main problem was my mum, it was impossible to tell what her reaction would be and at that point I was too afraid to tell her but I kept promising myself and Rachel that one day she'd know.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel hadn't moved from her place at the door and she seemed kind of... Distant. I couldn't tell how she was feeling and I could usually read her face so well but at this moment she had her walls back up, they hadn't been there in so long, not since we'd been fighting over Finn.

"Sure, Rach what's up?" I asked as I closed the door behind me and tried to envelope her in a hug, but she pulled away. I was starting to worry, she normally always wanted me to hug her, she loved the attention but for some reason today she was acting the complete opposite of her normal self.

"Quinn, I get I'm not the prettiest girl ever but I really cared about you and I thought you did too." what did she mean by cared, as in past tense. I was about to ask when she held up my phone "I wasn't snooping or anything but you got a call and I thought I'd answer it for you but now I'm starting to wish I hadn't, I was late picking it up so it went to voicemail... Just listen to it and you'll see what I'm talking about." she just stood there and handed me my phone. I opened the voicemail and put the phone to my ear. What I heard shocked me to my core

"Hey baby it's Finn, just wondering if we're still on for our one month anniversary dinner date tonight, ok I'll text you later, love you Quinn."

My face stilled, this couldn't be happening.

"Rachel... Let me explain."

"No Quinn I can't believe you! I trusted you. I'm out of here." tears were making their way down her face and mine she turned and made her way to the door. She kept going out onto the street and I had no choice to follow her, I couldn't let her leave, not like this. I only made it to the door when I heard a high pitched scream and the screech of tires on the ground. Running up to Rachel I didn't know what to think, this was my fault. I hadn't been the one to hit her with a car but I was the reason she was on the street in the first place, the driver had stopped and got out of his car, he was around mine and Rachel's age but nothing else seemed to register in my brain, I remember screaming at him to call an ambulance but the next ten minutes seemed to pass by in a blur, the ambulance arrived and Rachel was hauled in the back.

"Let me come with her." I begged with the paramedics, and seeing as they wanted to get Rachel to the hospital as quickly as possible, they let me, but riding in the back of an ambulance with my possibly dying girlfriend was something I had hoped to never to do, but there I was sitting next to Rachel's lifeless body while the paramedics were doing god knows what to save her.

We couldn't arrive at the hospital soon enough and the second we got there Rachel was whisked away by doctors who were waiting outside for her, I tried to run after her but a nurse was holding me back.

"She's my girlfriend let me see her!" I screamed after them, nobody seemed to notice he just held me there, keeping me from her.

"You can see her once she's stable." One of them said to me, it barely registered in my head. All I knew was that Rachel might be gone, and it would be my fault. I wasn't cheating on Rachel with Finn she had to know that. She just had to.

Hours had passed and my anxiety had only heightened since no one had come and told me anything, I had just sat there in the waiting room, crying and thinking about the past four months, all of the amazing times we'd had and I just wanted her to be ok, it didn't help that the last time I'd been in the hospital was to have Beth, it brought back memories that I didn't want to think about. Eventually a doctor showed up into the waiting room.

"Miss Fabray?" I stood up and he led me to a different room.

"How is she?" I tried to pull myself together and brace myself for whatever news I was about to get.

"Miss Fabray, I'm sorry we've done all we can do, but Rachel is currently in a coma, I'm truly sorry." and with that the doctor walked away, I stood there in shock. Rachel was in a coma? This couldn't be happening to me, my heart was breaking and the tears were making their way down my face as I crumpled to the floor the pale walls were constricting around me, I had never imagined my life without her and didn't think I could possibly live without her, we'd only been dating four months but we'd known each other so much longer and she'd always meant something to me even if I'd never let her know.

This was it. Rachel might never come back and if she didn't then she'd never know what really happened and I'd have to live the rest of my life without her. This was it: The beginning of the fight for her life, and if she woke up, then it would be the beginning of my fight for her life.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<br>Rate and Review?  
>Give suggestionsguesses to what could happen or tell me how i can improve the story.


	2. Chapter 2 New beginnings

**AN:** So here's the next chapter, the first bit is a flashback to earlier in the year just to be 100% clear and then it goes back to curent time at the end. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>3:30  
>August 15th 2011<br>First day of senior year

Running through the dreary halls of McKinley, I was starting to get impatient on my way to Rachel's locker where no doubt she would be waiting for me, we had become best friends after Finn broke up with her last Christmas, neither of us had really talked to him after that, it had been a group decision that Finn was not worth hurting ourselves over anymore.

Just as I had thought Rachel was there waiting patiently for me with that beautiful smile etched on her face when she saw me heading towards her, she engulfed me in a hug and I noted that her overly peppy personality was one of the things that I loved about her. She just lit up the room where ever she went and no one could ever compare to her. I had realised that I loved her about six months earlier, when we were in her room having a girl's night with Mercedes and Tina. She looked at me with those deep brown eyes and it had just clicked in my head, I had strong feelings for this girl, a lot stronger than feeling you had for a friend. I didn't have much hope that she returned these feelings as she had never shown any inclination that she liked girls.

"Come on or we'll be late for glee club!" She practically squealed at me as she released me and took my hand instead pulling me towards the choir room, snapping me out of my inner rant. The number of students in the halls was thinning as school ended and we didn't need to worry about slushies being thrown at us by the jocks which were always a constant threat for the members of glee club, so we could be ourselves within the school grounds for once.

As we ran into glee club we realised that there were still a few people missing as we sat down at the front, Rachel always sat at the front, something about her wanting people to always be able to see her, I preferred the back as you could drift off in your own thoughts but every time I sat right next to my best friend not wanting to be away from her. Rachel was engrossed in conversation with Mercedes, probably about Broadway or what their favourite stars were up to this week. I turned my head and zoned out of their conversation, and that's when I noticed Kurt's walking in, but he wasn't alone.

Walking hand in hand into the room was Kurt and Blaine... He must have transferred here for Kurt. That was singlehandedly the sweetest thing I had seen, I mean by coming to McKinley he was setting himself up for ridicule and constant verbal abuse being thrown his way, this school was definitely not the safe haven that we knew Dalton was.

It was amazing what Blaine was willing to do for love and for Kurt, that's when I came to a sudden realisation, if Blaine was willing to stand up for himself and Kurt, then why was I hiding who I was in fear of what others would say and think about me. I had to let Rachel know how I felt, even if it ruined our friendship I had to let her know, I told myself I would make the most of this year and not screw it up, which meant that I had to get this out in the open before it ate me from the inside out.

"Alright guys, welcome back for another year here!" Mr Schuester came through the door with a smile fixed on his face. He seemed genuinely happy to see us all again. "Now we came twelfth at nationals last year but this year I think we can definitely do better which brings us straight to this week's assignment." Announced the curly haired man as he wrote down on the small white board at the front. "The future."

It made sense as to why he picked it, over half of us were graduating McKinley this school year and most of the glee club already knew what they were going to do, I on the other hand wasn't sure I was just going on the fact that being pretty would get me somewhere for most of my high school life, but now I knew that the real world didn't work that way and I needed a plan and maybe the week's assignment could help me.

There wasn't much more for Mr Schuester to say at that point so glee club was

dismissed, everyone was making their way out of the snug room and out into the desolate halls. Just as Rachel was getting up I had a thought that maybe right then was the perfect time to tell her. Standing up out of my seat I called out to her.

"Hey Rach can you stay behind for a second, I kind of want to talk to you." Rachel stopped and turned around to face me. There was slight confusion and worry in her expression but to anyone else she'd just look normal, Rachel and I had an amazing read on each other's emotions and sometimes it got disturbingly accurate when we thought we were hiding our feelings so well.

"Yeah, sure. If it's about the assignment then don't worry, I've already picked out a few songs I'm sure some of them could fit you perfectly, there's..."

"It's not about the assignment." I cut her off midway through her ramble but if I waited any longer then I might have somehow talked myself out of it. Reaching over I placed my hand on hers. "But thank you." I smiled gently at her and took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to say is important so please don't interrupt me because if you do then I might not be able to continue..."Rachel we've been friends for a year now and all the times we've spent together hanging out have been the best times of my life and some point during that time my feelings changed into something more than what they were originally, and I wish there was another way for me to tell you as you're perfect and you deserve better than me telling you in the schools choir room but this is where our friendship started so I thought it was perfect, what I'm trying to say Rachel is that I like you more than a friend, and you probably don't feel the same way but..."

"I do." Rachel went against my wish and interrupted me, but I couldn't be happier as she stopped me from rambling, that's when I realised what she could mean. She could mean she felt the same way or that she deserved better, but she wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I stared at her waiting for clarification. She was smiling so I was hoping for the best. "I do feel the same way I mean." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and pulled her into a hug, I wasn't going to kiss her straight away as I wanted her to make that move when she was ready, Rachel had always been a bit apprehensive when it came to relationships and love, but when I saw her closing her eyes and leaning in towards me I couldn't have been more ecstatic and when our lips connected it felt so right and then I felt it, the spark that I thought only existed in movies. This was the best kiss I had ever had.

It had been brief and when we pulled away we had matching smiles etched on our faces and as I slipped my hand into hers and walked out the choir room we both knew that this was just the beginning of something special.

6:30pm

**Friday 16th December 2011**

It had been about seven hours since Rachel had been hit by a car and been in a coma. All I could think about was that day when I had finally gotten the courage to tell her how I felt, four months yesterday. I couldn't believe it had been four months already and look where they had been, she had to admit it hadn't been the smoothest ride but having Rachel there made it all seem worthwhile, she was in all of my good memories and I couldn't think of leaving here without her.

I ran a hand through my short messy hair and sighed slipping my hand back into Rachel's unmoving still one. Rachel's dad had shown up about an hour after we arrived here and the doctor had finally told us the injuries that Rachel had sustained. Seeing as I wasn't blood related then they couldn't release any information until her dads got here. It had been the longest hour of my life and once he had finally told Hiram, Leroy and me, I truly regretted what had happened this morning.

She had sustained severe head trauma and could be in a coma for anything from a day to a few years.

I lay my head down on the side of Rachel's bed inhaling the mixture of what smelt like strong disinfectant and something that was distinctly Rachel, those words kept replaying over and over again in my head, it was my fault Rachel was in a coma and I couldn't get over that fact, anything that happened to Rachel now would be completely on my head, everyone would blame me and I would blame myself, Damn Finn and his stupid need to flirt unnecessarily, we weren't together and Rachel might never know that.

"They say coma patients can sometimes hear what people say you know." Hiram explained as he edged through the door with a cup of coffee in each of his hands, he handed one to me and then fell back into his seat. "You could try it and see if it helps." He was being strangely nice to me considering this was technically my fault.

"okay." moving my eyes from the man sat on the other side of Rachel's hospital bed to our entwined hands, using my free hand to run it through my hair again, something Rachel knew I did when afraid or stressed. "Rachel, I want you to know I love you so much and would never do anything to hurt you, I want you to know why Finn sent me that message, because it really wasn't as bad as it seemed I wasn't cheating on you." Hiram looked up from his coffee at this point. Staring directly at me but I didn't move my gaze from Rachel. "I admit I was keeping a secret from you but you'll understand when I explain it fully."

Sighing, I thought to myself, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Love it? Hate it? I'll try tyo update as soon as i can :)

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: The friendship agreement

**AN:** Hey! It's been a week, or almost a week... i forget. Either way here's a new chapter. YAY!

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>8:30am  
>Thursday November 17th 2011<p>

Leaning against Rachel's locker I sighed contentedly to myself, this had been the best three months of my life, I realised that for a long time I had been living to be what others wanted me to be, which had lead to my ultimate downfall from the top as you can never lie about who you are without it catching up to you at some point. Rachel had pulled me put of that way of thinking, I was completely myself now and I couldn't be happier.

Just as I was snapping out of my thought bubble, I noticed Finn walking towards me; I was so confused why was he doing this? I was just waiting for Rachel before school and neither of us needed the drama of him back in our lives.

"Hey Quinn can I talk to you?" he asked looking around the hallway, there still wasn't a lot of people around and this seemed to calm him a bit.

"Depends what this is about." I deadpanned staring at him with confused eyes. If Rachel showed up right now she would not be happy.

"Well I was wondering... If well maybe we could be friends again, we used to be so close in freshman year before we went out and I miss that friendship we had." I continued to stare at him but now my face had melted into one of compassion for the abnormally tall boy, we had been best friends at one point and besides from Rachel it had been the beast friendship I'd ever had.

"Umm I'm not sure Finn, I mean I'd love to be friends with you again but I don't want any drama anymore, I've had enough of that."

"Oh yeah totally, no drama. Just two best friends back together again." he patted my arm while saying it, as if trying to show how much he meant it with the physical contact.

"Well then I guess, we can be friends again." squeezing his arm back I resumed my place by Rachel's locker as Finn walked away. I was wondering how to tell Rachel that I may be friends with the one person we both I'd we'd have nothing to do with ever again when I saw her beautiful figure walk through the front doors of McKinley. When she got to her locker I wrapped her in a hug and pecked her lightly on her cheek, there wasn't anyone in the halls yet so we were safe with our small display of affection, we didn't want any more slushies thrown our way just because of who we were, so for the time being we were hiding our relationship, just until we knew how to go about it properly.

"Hey you ready for class?" Rachel asked as she linked her arm with mine. She looked so happy at this moment and I really didn't want to risk ruining her mood.

"Yeah I'm ready let's go." I grinned as we walked down the hallway together. I would tell her about my new refound friendship with Finn when the time was right.

1:39  
>Saturday 10th December 2011<p>

As I sat in the Lima bean across from Finn, I kept thinking About Rachel, how this was technically betraying Rachel. I still hadn't told her and the guilt was eating my insides, but Rachel was known to be dramatic and I really didn't want to risk this relationship when it was still so new and amazing to me.

"Hey do you know we've almost been friends again for a month now babe? Isn't that awesome?" I laughed and playfully swatted his arm at the term of endearment, he'd always called me that and it didn't mean anything so I really didn't care much about it.

"I know it's strange, I feel like time is moving so fast lately and life just feels so good I mean I have you and Rachel and no drama, what could be better?" I took a sip of my coffee as I leaned back in my seat a bit. Life really was feeling better every day and I loved every second of it.

"Well how about we celebrate? I mean being friends for a month without arguing, that's got to be some kind of record." The last part said with a joking tone in his voice but the first part was actually sounding pretty good, it made sense to celebrate something that made us both happy.

"That sounds good, when do you think we should?"

"How about on the proper date? I mean I know you may have something going on that day as its only a day after yours and Rachel's four month anniversary so you might be doing something then." he exclaimed with a smile on his face. The whole glee club had found out about mine and Rachel's relationship about two months in and surprisingly enough no one outside of the club had found out yet, I didn't expect that to last for long though, somehow someone always finds out, but at that point I didn't need to think about that yet, I still had time.

"It's fine, Rachel and I are actually doing something on that day so it should be fine." I was beaming just thinking about Rachel, she meant the world to be and nothing could possibly get in the way of that, I started to think that I loved her, in fact I was sure that I was but I didn't want to tell her just yet, it seemed too soon but I was going to tell her on our four month anniversary.

"You really like her don't you?" Finn smirked at me, he really knew me too well. I sighed and looked at the tile covered ceiling of the small cafe.

"I really really do." I said to put it in the simplest of terms, I could've gone on all day about how she was starting to become my world or how beautiful she was and how I didn't think I could live without her, but right then I just stuck to the simplest way to put it for the taller boys sake. Looking back at him, I realised he look slightly puzzled. "Why what's up?"

"Does she know about us? Being friends I mean." my smile faltered a bit at that. He was right. It had been almost a full month and I still hadn't told Rachel. "Quinn I love you like a sister and I would hate to see you get hurt by keeping this from Rachel." he reached across the table and grabbed my hand to make me focus on what he was saying. "You have to tell her Q."

"I know, I know. But you know how dramatic she can get and I don't want her to be upset by it." I sighed realising that my reasoning was getting more and more stupid as time got on, I knew that it would hurt her more that I was keeping this from her. Some form of sanity kicked in my brain at that moment and I knew what was right to do. "I'll tell her on Friday, it's our anniversary, she deserves to know." it already felt like a weight I didn't know was there was being lifted off my chest.

"Good, so guess what happened? Kurt beat me at call of duty! Can you believe it?" he drifted off back into more normal conversation. Excitement was washing over me, I could tell Friday was going to be a good day.

8:30pm  
>16th December 2011 - present day<p>

"Rach if you can hear me please know that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I thought I was protecting you, But clearly that wasn't the best thing to do, Finns just my friend I can promise you that." I said through teary eyes, I was exhausted. Despite the time, it had been a long day and spending most of it sitting down in a room that smelt strongly like disinfectant didn't give you much energy but I refused to move from her side.

As my eyes started to close a knock sounded at the door. Turning my head I saw the tall figure outside the door, I only knew one person with that kind of height so I nodded, telling them to come in.

Upon entering the room, Finn pulled me into a bone crushing hug, lifting me out of my seat, my hand never unlinking with Rachel's as I stood.

"I came as soon as I heard, how is she?" Finn let me go and sat in the chair where Hiram had sat earlier. Finn may have broken up with Rachel and they might not have been talking but he still cared for her like she was his sister.

"Severe head trauma from hitting the ground and a few cracked ribs from the impact of the car. She's in a coma now." I sighed, it was meant to be our four month anniversary, we were meant to be out at a fancy restaurant laughing with each other, holding hands and for one night just not caring about what other people thought. That was clearly not going to happen any time soon.

"So what's your favourite memory with Rachel?" Finn asked completely out of the blue, sometimes I really didn't understand that boy.

"Can I ask why you want to know right now Finn?" I answered Finn if not somewhat coldly, I couldn't picture any sane reason that he wanted to know that, especially at that specific moment, how had that become his top priority?

"To keep your mind on the good times with Rachel instead of panicking about the here and now." Okay now I finally understood the "stupid but not dumb" reference Finn had stolen off Burt. At that moment, Finn was the best friend that I needed and I knew I'd Made the right decision in being friends with him again.

"Ok then, if you must know it was about a week after Rachel and I had started dating and I found her in the auditorium after getting a text from her. She was just sat there on the edge looking completely lost in her own thoughts." Taking a pause, I sat and thought about how that day had shown me the inner workings of Rachel berry Rachel may always appear to be brave on her exterior but Quinn knew that the shorter girl had her moments when she felt completely terrified. It was that day that I realised that I loved Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well there you go :)  
>You don't have to but reviews would be highly appreciated.<p>

Thanks for reading. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Loving awakening

**AN: **Hey, i just mainly want to say thank you to everyone who has put this story in their alert list or has reviewed. it means a lot to me and it keeps me writing so thanks :)

Anyway here's a new chapter and sorry for the late update, hopefully it won't happen again.  
>Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>12:30pm  
>26th August 2011<p>

The greyish halls were losing a lot of their appeal as I walked down them, I couldn't wait to get out of here. Rachel and I were going to make something of our lives and we weren't going to let anyone here hold us back. I honestly didn't know what I wanted yet. All I knew was that I wanted Rachel and soon enough the rest would be figured out. I just had to take a chance.

As I continued to make my way down to my locker, I couldn't help but hear a soft but strong voice coming from the auditorium that couldn't be mistaken for anyone but Rachel Berry. I poked my head through the door to see what was going on inside. It was then that I saw something that shocked me completely.

Rachel was pacing back and forth on the stage, singing the first few lines to a song and then audibly growling in frustration. She hadn't noticed me yet as I made my way down towards the stage.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I asked as I made my way up the dark steps of the stage.

"Yeah... Actually no I'm not alright, I'm getting music block, I NEVER get music block, I thought it was impossible." She looked so disappointed at herself, it was breaking my heart. I turned Rachel to face me and to stop her from pacing across the stage again.

"Rachel it happens to everyone once in a while, plus the assignments about our future and you know your future like the back of your hand." I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah but what song represents that? There isn't one!" I sighed and looked around; Rachel had put herself in a pit of what seemed to be fear and confusion.

"Rachel the world is so bright for you." I turned her to face all the seats. "One day, you will be on a bigger stage and all these seats will be filled, and I'll be there too, sitting in that one." I added as I pointed to one of the seats in the front row, at that she let out a small giggle, I realised that what I was saying was having the right effect so I continued. "That's what you should be thinking about, when thinking of a song, what you're looking forward to and how that makes you feel. Does that help?"

She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me, as if I would disappear at any moment.

"You couldn't have helped more, thanks Quinn." she placed a quite kiss to my cheek. She started to walk back to the centre of the stage but she's stopped. I couldn't understand what was going through her mind at that moment. "But what if I don't make it? What if I'm not good enough?" Rachel had so much doubt in her voice at that moment, it was unbelievable. For some reason Rachel doubted herself and her talent, she knew she had enough talent to fill stadiums and arenas, what was making her think otherwise now?

"Rach, whets got you thinking this way, you're the most talented person in this school and yet you doubt yourself now? And out of the times you picked your senior year to freak out, you're so close to becoming a Broadway star and there's no chance that that's not going to happen because if anyone deserves it, then it's you, and I don't lie to people that I love." It had slipped out of my mouth without me realising it, but the pure look of adoration on Rachel's face proved that what I said was 100% true; I was in love with Rachel Berry.

"You love me?" she asked, nothing at that moment mattered just being with Rachel at that moment meant the world to me.

"Yes Rachel, I love you." the smile couldn't be wiped off my face at that moment.

"I love you too Quinn."

We stood there just smiling at each other for what felt like an eternity, until we both moved forwards and our lips connected. It had become one of my favourite things to do that past week, kissing her felt like a million fireworks were going off, to put it simply, it felt fantastic. When we parted, we stayed in each other's arms until the bell for the end of lunch rang. As we let go, a light suddenly appeared in Rachel's eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I know what to do for the assignment now! I have to perfect song and it's all thanks to you." she beamed at me and gave me a quick embrace.

"That's fantastic Rach, do I get to know what it is?"

"You'll have to wait until glee today to find out." she smiled slyly at me and made her way off the stage. "Besides I think you'll like the surprise." and with that she had left the auditorium and me with a confused but happy look on my face.

By the time glee rolled around that day I was jumping out my seat in anticipation to find out what song Rachel had finally decided on. I had been the first to get to glee that day so I had to wait for everyone to there. It had been ten minutes and everyone was there. Except Rachel. I was so confused, had she decided that she didn't want to sing that day? This was Rachel I was thinking about so that couldn't be true, Rachel would never give up the opportunity to sing, she's not that kind of girl.

Just as I was about to go and look for her, she strode into the room with a confident look on her face. I was so relieved.

"Ah Rachel you're here, good. Now does anyone have their song ready?" Rachel had only just sat down when her hand shot up. It didn't surprise me one bit.

"Mr Shue, would it be alright if I went first?" Some of the members sat behind us scoffed, they weren't surprised about Rachel going first one bit, but it wasn't like any of them had wanted to go first anyway. With a nod from Will, Rachel stood up and turned to face the glee club "So the assignment was about the future and I think that this song prep resents my future about going to New York and who I hope will be going with me." With that part she looked at made me smile as she already knew that I'd go New York with her.

The music started up and I immediately knew the song.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"  
>Rachel had picked a beautiful song, and I got why she picked it, neither of us had felt like this about anyone before and I knew that I was glad that I'd finally found her. I'd fallen in love with my best friend.<p>

As the song continued I knew that Rachel had put all her emotions into the song and being sang to felt really good, especially from Rachel. It ended too soon but everyone clapped and I stood to go hug Rachel, I couldn't kiss her, none of the glee club knew and to them it just looked like one best friend praising another.

"That was great Rachel. Does anyone else have a song they want to share?" Mr Shue broke in. It felt like the right moment to sing mine especially since again no one made a move to go.

"I would like to Mr Shue." Rachel went to sit on her chair and I stayed where I was, then signalled for the music to play.

"Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<br>You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last," The song spoke so true to me, I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, I didn't even know what I wanted to do, but I knew that I wanted my relationship with Rachel to last and for that to happen we both had to take a chance.<p>

The song finished soon after and Rachel smiled at me and I went and sat down next to her. She placed her hand on mine and we sat through the rest of glee just revelling in how happy we both were at that moment.

10:30pm

16th December 2011

"Oh yeah, I remember that day, your song was so cool and deep and so was Rachel's, seriously how did no one figure out that you two were dating?" Finn was good at putting people in better moods, which was why I was so glad he was there with me. I don't know what I would do if I was stuck in the small hospital room on my own with Rachel just laying there motionless.

"No one knew because we didn't want them to know. If the glee club knew then soon the whole school would have known and we didn't want to be thrown into lockers every day. Kurt and Blaine are so brave, but I didn't want to put Rachel through that. She has it bad enough as it is." I sighed as my grasp on Rachel's hand tightened slightly. She had it rough at school the jocks slushied her daily, all because they would be stuck in Lima forever and she was actually going somewhere, she didn't deserve it and I wasn't going to make it worse for her.

The room became quiet for a while as we both sat looking at Rachel and praying that she would wake up soon. It felt like hours had past and Finn had to go back home, he hadn't been permitted to stay and had snuck in to see me in the first place. When it was just me and Rachel again I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that it was my fault she was here, I would never give up my friendship with Finn, but I wish I'd been honest with Rachel, at least then we wouldn't be here, with her hooked up to machines with wires poking out of her.

Eventually I fell asleep but all that was going through my head was Rachel getting hit by that car. It was like a nightmare stuck on repeat. All I heard was Rachel scream as the car hit her. Waking up with a jolt I was brought back to the hospital, I'd been asleep a few hours and nothing had changed, Rachel was still in her coma and hadn't moved, and as I noticed neither had I. I realised I was still in that uncomfortable hospital chair and my back felt like it had be thrown out of place, but as I was trying to get my back to feel normal again, I heard a groan. I knew the voice that had made that noise and as I looked at her she was trying to move.

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you have it :) Thanks for reading.

Reviews aren't something you have to do but they are highly appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Explainations of love

**AN: **So here's the next chapter :) sorry it's a bit shorter than others have been but i promise that the next few will be longer. Don't worry, this sotry isnt over yet. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>3:00 am  
>Saturday 17th December 2011<p>

"Rachel?" It was almost too good to be true, right before my eyes the brown haired girl was waking up. I hadn't even been 24hours since the crash but it had been too long since I had seen her eyes. I could tell she was scanning the room and then her eyes landed on me. "Hey Rach, I'm gonna get the doctor in here okay?" I said giving her hand a quick squeeze before pressing the button by her bed to get medical attention. And a few seconds later a nurse ran into the room.

"Well this is shocking but great, glad to have you back with us Miss Berry. Now I'm gonna get a doctor in here to do some tests. Miss Fabray can you wait outside please?" The nurse questioned while looking at Rachel's chart and making some notes. I didn't want to leave Rachel but what choice did I have. Reluctantly I nodded and started to get out of the uncomfy chair and make my way to the door.

"Wait! Can she stay please? I don't want to be alone here." Rachel pleaded while switching glances between me and the nurse.

"Sorry Hun, but it's the rules." Her tone was final.

"Rachel you'll be fine, I've got to call your dads anyway, I'll just be outside and I'll be back in when the tests are over. I promise." I smiled at her and she seemed a little more relaxed. I stepped out of the room and closed the door. The hospital looked so much more like it belonged in a horror movie at night. It seemed so much emptier with only the occasional doctor going past once every so often. I pulled out my phone and called Hiram Berry. I had promised them when they left that I would let them know if anything happened during the night. It was a short conversation, letting him know Rachel was awake and they were doing tests, so he could come back now and see her when they were done. I hung up the phone and looked around; there really wasn't much for me to do at that point so I decided to walk around the hospital to clear my head of the previous day's events that were clogging it.

After about ten minutes of walking I had well and truly gotten lost, there were so many twists and turns in the hospital and the actually building was not as small as it had appeared from the outside. I was then officially just walking around the hospital and turning any random corner to try and find my way back to Rachel's room. Just as the next corner came around I collided with another body.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I quickly blurted out, I looked up to see who I had just bumped into. He was about 6"3 and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"No really it's fine it was my fault, are you okay? You seem a bit... Lost." he smiled at me as I took a step back to put some distance between us.

"Yeah I am actually lost, do you know your way around here?"

"Yes I do, although I wish I didn't. I'm here more than I'd like to be. I'm James by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and asked him if he could show me back to Rachel's room. Luckily he knew the way to the ward and we talked the whole way there. I learnt that he was a junior at McKinley but had only started a couple weeks ago and He was at the hospital visiting his sister who was seriously ill, but he didn't want to tell me much more than that.

We found out more about each other as we got to Rachel's room, but when we got to the white room he told me he'd find me at school and then we'd talk again. I was going to thank him but he had already turned around and started walking. I couldn't help think that his behaviour had changed but it was soon brushed off my mind as the doctors left Rachel's room and I was allowed to go back in. She was sat up now, but she was paler than usual and looked so small in her hospital bed.

"Hey Rach, how're you feeling?" I asked as I sat back down in the chair and gently put my hand on top of hers.

"Well considering I got hit by a car, I'm feeling pretty good." she said, her voice full of sarcasm but a small smile was hanging on the corner of her lips.

"Rachel... What did the doctors say? About your head that is."

"They said that I had hit it pretty hard, but they had initially thought that it was worse than it really was." she explained to me, she seemed fine and if it wasn't for the bandage that was wrapped around her head I would have believed it.

"That's good Rachel." At that point I had started to think to myself 'tell her now! Apologise and explain to her now.' I had no idea whether it was the right time, but with Rachel just waking up from a car accident that she wouldn't have been in if it wasn't for me, I didn't know if it would ever be the right time. "Rachel I need to explain the voicemail to you, I swear it wasn't what it sounded like." she looked at me for a bit and then fully realised what I said. Her expression turned cold.

"I'm listening." She looked nervous as she folded her arms, worried about what she would hear.

"Rachel 3 month after we starting dating, Finn and I became friends again so his text was saying if we were still on for our 1month anniversary of being friends, and you know how he talks, he's a big goofball and has no brain to mouth function." I paused and placed my hand on her folded arms, her face she seemed to calm at this. "I swear I would never do anything to hurt you, but I thought that if you knew then you'd get mad as we I'd we wouldn't be friends with Finn or have anything to do with him anymore, but he just wanted his middle school friend back and I'm sorry I kept it from you but I thought it was for the best and I realise how stupid I was being now and I'll never keep anything from you anymore I promise. I love you too much to lose you Rachel." at some point during what I had said, I had started to cry at the thought of losing her became a real fear for me.

"Wow I actually don't know what to say right now Quinn." her glance changed to look at her hands. What if she decided that she couldn't trust me anymore, what if she blamed me for the car hitting her, I mean I wasn't in the car, that guy was currently in police custody, but she could blame me for her leaving in the first place. "So you're not cheating on me?" she asked as if she was scared for the answer.

"Rachel I love you and I would never ever cheat on you, you are the only one I want and would never do anything to jeopardise that." Her smile fully reappeared on her face at that. I knew then we'd be ok, I mean yes we would inevitably hit some bumps in the future, but who doesn't? "So did the doctor say when you could go home?"

"He said that I can go home on Monday as they have to keep me in for observation for a few days, but I just want to go home now." even though Rachel had been unconscious and in a coma for nearly 24hours you could tell by her face that she was tired. She looked at me one last time and then her eyes drifted shut. It had been a truly long day and I was exhausted and soon after I drifted into unconsciousness, dreaming about the days to come and the best news I'd heard for a while.

Rachel was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? Rachel's awake but the drama isnt over for the couple i can tell you that now ;)

Reviews are highly apppreciated and thanks to everyone who has so far:

Faberryfan: I'm continuing it don't worry :)  
>ShadowCub: Well you know what the phone call was about now. ;)<br>w1cked: Yeah i can't keep rachel in pain for long. It's RACHEL we're talking about. :)  
>razzvgirl: Thanks, glad you love it. :)<br>ljam86: Yeah quinn did have some explaining to do! honesty is the best way forward in my opinion. :)  
>Cassicio: Yeah cliffhangers can be annoying but they add to it sometimes. ;)<br>gleeken: You're right secrets are horrible and can really hurt people.  
>ShadowCub: I dont think Finn is all bad, but he's hurt them in the past but they technically both cheated on him... both with Puck, can't forget that<br>Cassicio: Yay! Awake rachel! happy times... for now. ;)

Thanks for the reviews :)

xx


	6. Chapter 6: Gifts of true ignorance

**AN: **Hey, sorry for the really late update. i could go on as to why but i'm not going to rant and i'll just let you get on with the story. :)  
>Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>2:35pm  
>Monday 19th December 2011<p>

Days couldn't go fast enough as I waited to bring Rachel back but finally the doctors signed her discharge forms which meant she could go home at last. We didn't have to worry about her missing school as Christmas break had started so by the time school started back up, Rachel would actually have healed enough so that she could return.

I couldn't believe that time had travelled so fast and it was almost Christmas, everything had happened so fast that I hadn't had time to get Rachel a present yet, so as soon as we had set Rachel up in her room and she had quickly drifted back to sleep, I set out to go shopping.

The cold winter air stung my face and ears but I didn't care or I didn't notice after a while, I was too busy thinking about what to get Rachel, she's perfect in every sense of the word and her gift needed to represent that. I was lucky that no shops had decided to shut yet and I had all the choice that Lima mall had to offer me. It became clear quite quickly that I wasn't the only one who had forgotten to get someone a gift, the shops were packed with people queuing and the sales were crazy.

I thought I had even seen two people fighting over a dress.

As I pushed my way through the crazy shoppers, I tried looking for any shops that screamed 'This has Rachel Berry gift material inside! Come one in!' But of course none of them did.

I walked through most of the mall just thinking how nowhere had the perfect gift for Rachel. I thought I should just give up and look on the internet but that's when I saw it, the store right at the end. It was perfect it just screamed Rachel and that's when I knew. I'd found it.

At that point I couldn't have been happier, I felt like playing in the snow like you did when you were a child. It was at that point that a snowball collided with the back of my head. I turned around quickly to see who had thrown it, I was surprised to find James standing there with a guilty smirk etched on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here Fabray." His expression never changing as he swaggered over.

"Hey James, how're you doing?" I asked as he caught up with me and continued to walk besides me. I couldn't believe how we kept bumping into each other. But you could never really blame anyone, lima was a small town in more ways than one.

"I'm doing good thanks, sister's out of hospital for the time being. So I can finally walk around without worrying about her." the smile on his face that appeared then was so bright, it really showed how much he cared for his sister. "So where're you going?"

"To my... Friends house." I almost told him that Rachel was my girlfriend, I would've loved to have done that more than anything in the world but we still had the agreement not to tell anyone, her parents knew and Finn had found out, but that was it.

"Cool, do you know your way this time or do I have to guide you again?" was he... Flirting with me? His face clearly said that yes, yes he was.

"Its okay, I've got it this time thanks." I replied, smiling politely turning to face him, I noticed that James looked really familiar, I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen him before besides the hospital, something made me think I'd seen him before that.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder to bring me back from my thoughts. Yep I'd definitely seen him from before the hospital.

"I was just thinking, before I met you at the hospital, whether I'd seen you before. You look so familiar." His face changed for a split second but it was too quick to properly register in my head.

"well maybe you saw me in the school hall somewhere, I mean I have been there a few weeks, we're bound to have passed each other at least once." he was smiling again.

"Yeah that must be it." That definitely wasn't where I'd seen him from but I'd think more about it when I got back to Rachel's. "Anyway, I better get going, I'll see you later James." And with that I started to walk away, barely registering his goodbye as I trudged through the snow back to Rachel's house.

"Wait!" he was running behind me and a second later, he thrust a piece of paper in my hand. "Here's my number, maybe we could hang out sometime before school starts?"

"Umm yeah sure. I'll call you later, bye." I continued on my way and he turned around to go back to wherever he had been before. Yep he had definitely been flirting with me before.

When I opened the door into the berry household I realised that things had changed since I left, Rachel was on the couch now watching West side story.

"Hey where'd you go?" she tried to sit up a bit straighter but winced as the soreness from the accident hit her.

"Don't move too much, you don't want to strain yourself. I was out at the mall getting you some of your favourite tea, your dads told me that you'd ran out." it was a good idea to get that as a ploy to hide the real reason, I wasn't about to give away what I got her.

"Oh cool will you make me some later?" as she made her puppy dog face, I fell in love with her a little bit more. She was truly adorable.

"Of course I will." I smiled and sat down behind her, gently pulling her to lie on me so we could cuddle.

Just as we'd gotten comfortable I received a call.

"Hello?... Yes this is Miss Fabray... Okay... Yes I understand... Thank you for telling me... Goodbye officer." the conversation was short but hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"What's wrong Quinn? Was that the police?" Rachel tried to turn to face me, but I touched her should to tell her to stay still.

"Yes that was the police, they just wanted to call to tell me that the person who hit you was let out of police custody a few hours after you got hit and will remain that way until the court hearing in a few weeks." I was shaking, how could they let him out? They hit her with a car!

"Did you see who hit me Quinn, I mean I know a different witness called and identified for me but do you remember who it was?" I thought for a moment, I had seen them for a split second, but with everything that had happened I could remember what they looked like at all.

"No I don't, but they wouldn't dare come anywhere near you Rach, plus they don't even know where you live." I held her a bit tighter after that. No one would ever hurt Rachel again if I had anything to y or do about it. We left the conversation at that and turned our attention back to the TV.

"You know, you'd make an amazing Maria."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? it's all fluffy right now and it will be in the next chapter too (...most likely) BUT that may not last for long... ;)

Rate and review if you feel like it :) it't not necessary but it's highly appreciated.

Reviews:

huh () : Well Quinn and Rachel had kind of agreed that after finn broke up with them and had shouted at them and caused so much drama/ tension between them then it was best just to let him go and move on with their lives, so when quinn became friends with him again she didnt know how Rachel would react as we all know how dramatic rachel can be. thanks for reading and reviewing :)

ljam86: Yep, our girls are strong, so we'll see what happens next. thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

ShadowCub:  Maybe because of whats happened in the past to Quinn such as getting pregnant, yes she shouldn't have lied but she did it to protect the one's she loved, i think it's kind of the same thing going on here about the lying and her reasons behind it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	7. Chapter 7: You're the brightest star

**AN: IMPORTANT! **Here's the next chapter! I won't be posting for the next ten days starting tomorrow as i am on holiday, but i can promise you two chapters when i get back and i am also currently working on a Kurt/Blaine Fic so if any of you are interested in that then the first chapter will most likely be uploaded today or tomorrow :). Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>10:37am  
>Sunday 25th December 2011<p>

The snow had turned to something that looked like a grey slushie and was making the ugg boots I had decided to wear that morning soaking wet. Any snow that had set on the floor outside had long gone and no children wanted to play in it anymore.

Rachel's road wasn't much different, as I walked down it, everyone was inside opening their presents and was enjoying the time they had together with their families. I had had breakfast with my mother that morning but she had since had to travel away on a business meeting leaving me in the oversized house alone. The Berry's did not celebrate Christmas and so they offered to let me stay round their house while my mom was away, I had happily accepted which had lead me to where I was then, walking in the mushy grey ice up to the Berry's front door.

As I rang on the door bell, the weight of Rachel's Christmas present weighed heavily in my hand, it was a half Christmas/half Hanukkah present and I started to question myself, what if she didn't like it? Then what would I do? Rachel was perfect and the gift needed to represent that. All of a sudden the white door creaked open and a happy looking Leroy poked his head around.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel's in the lounge, you can go put your stuff in the guest room and then go see her." He edged out of the doorway to make room for me to pass through, I thanked him kindly and walked up the stairs to put my bags in the place I would call home for the next two weeks.

Walking back down the white stairs I could hear Rachel singling along to "On my own" from les miserables. She was so talented and beautiful and made everything seem perfect, even when she was injured.

"Merry Christmas Quinn!" Rachel squealed as I walked into the lounge and sat in front of the couch she was lying on.

"Happy Hanukkah Rach, do you want your gift?" I asked as I turned around to face the Brown eyed girl.

"You didn't have to get me anything Quinn." she looked down shyly.

"But I wanted to because I love you." I leaned up and gently turned Rachel to face me. I handed her the neatly wrapped up gift. It wasn't anything big; it was what made me think of Rachel the most.

As she ripped the wrapping off and looked at the piece of paper that it held inside, her eyes changed from confusion to surprise and they widened as she realised what her gift was.

"You... You got me a star? Quinn, it's perfect! I love it! Thank you." I got up so that she could hug me without having to move too much.

"Wait there's more. I also got you these earrings." they were stars to go with the real stars I got her; I put the little box that encased them into her hand and continued. "Also I did a little research and found out that your star can be seen in the sky of Lima Ohio tonight." her face changed to complete surprise at that thought.

"That's amazing, but I'm not allowed to leave the house." she pouted at the thought and her hands were mindlessly fiddling with the tattered blanket that had been placed on top of her.

"I'm sure no one would mind if you went out into your back garden for a few minutes wrapped up nice and warm with me now would they?" I kissed her nose gently as I finished my sentence. We fell into a comfortable silence as I sat back down and the movie continued.

"I got you something as well, but I'm afraid it's nowhere near as what you got me." Rachel like her pet puppy had just been taken from her. She always acted so confident and only rarely had those moments when she seemed vulnerable, but lately they had been happening too often I had to put a stop to it somehow.

"Rach you are perfect, therefore anything you got me is perfect and seeing as you've been in hospital recently you really didn't have to get me a gift at all." She brightened at this and reached behind the cream couch slowly, trying not to move her ribs too much and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me and eyed me warily, teetering on the edge of emotions. I slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the contents. She had gotten us two tickets to New York! They were for the summer after our summer year and I couldn't be any more overjoyed than I was at that moment, I'll admit that New York had originally just been Rachel's dream future, but as time had progressed I couldn't imagine a life without Rachel which meant New York had slowly became my dream too. I was still unsure of what I wanted to be, but anything is possible in the city of dreams.

"Rach this is perfect, we can go and see everything before we go! The best coffee shops and the best apartments that are close to the colleges. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around Rachel for the second time that hour still being careful around her ribs.

After that I sat by her feet on the couch, occasionally rubbing them and watching her as she watched the TV, looking at how she was mouthing all the words. It really showed how much she was destined for the stage.

Hours had passed and we had managed to move so that Rachel was lying on my shoulder and we were in a definite comfortable silence.

The moment was interrupted when we heard the ringing of the doorbell. Hiram and Leroy had gone out soon after I had shown up which left me no other choice but to nudge Rachel off me gently and go see who was at the door.

As soon as I twisted the doorknob and the door creaked open to reveal the whole glee club standing with a variation of flowers, chocolates and presents.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I was genuinely shocked, neither Rachel nor I had heard much from them since the accident which had initially hurt Rachel, but after some comforting she had forgotten about it.

"Well, we heard about Rachel's accident and we came to give her get well soon presents and to see how she is." Kurt inputted, I decided that this was one of those 'better late than never' moments so I let them in and pointed to the living room where Rachel had definitely heard the commotion from. I edged the front door shut and made my way into the lounge and noticed how Rachel's face had lit up when everyone had enveloped her in a careful hug. They were now sprawled across the white carpet talking about all the things that were going on in the outside world that we had missed. It was then that I knew that this would be the best Christmas I'd ever had, surrounded by people who had been with me through the darkest times in my life and the love of my life.

Yes it was definitely an amazing day.

Quinn

9:30pm

Everyone had left about two hours ago after having a huge movie marathon that no one really watched, Kurt Blaine, Tina and Mike had all been too engrossed in their respective others to even look at the screen and I had to admit that Rachel and I had been as well.

We had decided that now the sky s clear and the sun had set about an hour ago, that it was the perfect time to brave the winter cold and go outside to look at the stars to try and find Rachel's.

"You almost ready Rach?" I shouted towards the other room as I picked up a blanket to lie on and another to have on top of us.

"Yeah, I'm waiting by the door Quinn, you coming?" she smirked at me as she opened the door and we walked through.

It was pitch black outside and all you could was the stars painted across the night sky, it was perfect. We searched around for a dry spot to put the blanket down on and then I helped Rachel lie on her back. I didn't mind helping her at all but I couldn't wait for the time when she was fully healed and could move without feeling pain.

I looked around the sky for a bit, trying to find the stars that I knew were near Rachel's, I didn't take long as I noticed hers.

"Look Rachel just to the right, there! It's the brightest on out of that little cluster of stars." She gasped as she noticed it.

"It's amazing Quinn, thank you so much, this has truly been the best day I've had in a long time." she turned to face me and I faced her. Our lips met under the stars, it was slow and perfect. You could feel all the emotions that e had for each other in that one kiss. I knew then that no one would ever be as right for me as Rachel was. I promised myself that I could never do anything to jeopardise us ever again.

If only I knew back then how much more complicated life was about to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well there you go! :D Hope you enjoyed it. Remember its not necessary but reviews are love and very much appreciated. ;)

I have PM'd anyone whjo sent me a review but this one was anonymous so i thought i'd reply here.

Gleeken: Thanks for the review, yeah that could be one way to describe James, but enjoy the happy times between the girls while they last... ;)

New chapter most likely up in 11 days. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Notes of revenge

**AN: **So my holiday is over and here is the first of two chapters i will be uploading today :) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot to me :)

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<br>****8:32am  
><strong>**Tuesday 3rd January 2012**

I hadn't been looking forward to school starting back up, it had been to good at Rachel's, we hadn't had to hide our relationship and at the new year's party we got to act like any other normal couple would, but school meant that we could no longer do that and the almost two weeks that we had been together nonstop meant that we were so much more likely to slip up in the halls of McKinley.

"Quinn calm down we're going to be fine." Rachel rubbed my arm supportively, Rachel had been told not to do any driving for a few more weeks and her next check up was in two days so until then I had become the designated driver until she got the all clear.

"But we can't even act like a couple in those walls Rach! How does that not frustrate you?" I asked quizzically as I tried to clear my mind a bit before turning into the school parking lot.

"It does, it really does but I'm focusing on getting completely better, I mean how am I supposed to lead New Directions to a Nationals win if I can't dance?" replied Rachel, she was right, I just needed to focus on something positive. But thinking of something positive was easier said than done. I thought through everything and then decided that the best thing to think about would be getting out of Lima and living with Rachel.

After parking the car and walking up to the front doors of McKinley high together, Rachel said that she wants to go to her first class by herself today just to feel like she has some independence. I could only say ok and give her a hug goodbye and then walking in the opposite direction to my first class. I couldn't help but worry if that was really the real reason Rachel wanted some alone time. What if she felt like I was suffocating her? I couldn't even fathom as to why Rachel wanted to be on her own, I loved Rachel with all of my heart and loved having Rachel around, but if she needed her space then I knew I would give it to her.

I couldn't keep my mind off Rachel throughout the entire day and when it came to the last hour of English, I learnt that it wasn't a wise move as I found out at the end the teacher would be holding a pop quiz on the book at the beginning of the next lesson but I couldn't help it, the brown haired girl had well and truly confused me. Was she taking the whole no one finding out about us really seriously and trying to stay away from me as much as possible? Or did she not want to even be with me anymore? The bell rang and before I could even think properly I had propelled myself from my seat and was running towards Rachel's locker. I would give her space if that's what she wanted, but I needed to have a reason first at least, so that I didn't go insane.

The halls were slowly beginning to think of people and I got anxious, what if Rachel had seen me waiting at her locker and decided to avoid it? So many more panicked questions followed through my mind and I was beginning to believe half of them until I saw Rachel walking around the corner laughing with Finn by her side. I breathed a sigh of relief; of course I had forgotten that she got let out late so that she wouldn't be harassed by any of the jocks while she was injured.

We were about to walk off to glee when I remembered that I had forgotten to go to my locker which I had put my phone in just before lunch so that I wouldn't keep checking it during lesson. I told Rachel and Finn that I would meet them inside the choir room and made a mad dash towards my locker. As I unlocked it and opened the door, I noticed something float to the floor. I picked up the small piece of paper and looked around the halls we're well and truly empty now, on the inside of the paper was a short note.

"It's all your fault Quinn. You deserve it."

My heart stopped for a second, were they talking about Rachel getting hit by the car? 'No they couldn't be.' I thought to myself, I put it down to most likely one of the jocks pulling some sort of joke on the glee kids again, I picked up my phoned ran back to the choir room forgetting about the note that would soon be weighing heavy in my bag.

I walked into the choir room, ten minutes late and everyone seemed to be looking at the front of the room instead of talking in their usual small groups. I took my seat next to Rachel as she placed her hand in mine and gave a quick squeeze.

"Someone's auditioning today. Isn't it great?" she said beaming looking away from me and back to the front. I turned my attention to the new person at the front and realised that it was James. He looked at me the same time around the same time I closed my mouth from shock.

"I didn't know you sang." I whispered to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Quinn." He smiled and then everyone was quiet. Mr Schuester gave him a thumbs up to start singing. The brown haired boy pulled the guitar from behind him and pulled the strap over his head and started playing.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about you did." James' voice fit perfectly with the song, he sang with so much passion. He had a lot of the glee kids involved, mostly on instruments, like Finn on the drums looking like he was having the best time banging on them during the chorus. It was definitely the loudest glee song I had heard since the guys did the kiss song in our first year of glee. James could really sing.

"She took him faster than you could say sabotage." the song ended and all of the glee kids were cheering and clapping for James, he had truly rocked the song, Mr Schue joined in the cheering at the end like he always did.

"Wow I think we have a new member of the New Directions!" The cheers got louder for a moment and then slowly died out, James took of his guitar and strode down and sat in the free seat next to me.

"You were amazing James! You can really sing." I smiled at him and noticed Rachel looking particularly happy about the new talent that the glee club had just acquired.

"Thanks Quinn, a songs easy to sing when it has special meaning to you though." he smiled back at me and then leaned back in his seat.

**Quinn  
><strong>**3:54pm  
><strong>**Tuesday 3rd January 2012**

After glee club finished Rachel and I made our way back to her house, I still had about a week left of living at hers and it couldn't have been better, we had spent countless nights in our pyjamas looking out at the stars, or having movie marathons of west side story or les miserables, basically any movie we felt like watching we had watched. Life was much more free flowing at the Berry's household, I still felt like I was walking on glass shards around my mother at her house, I could never be too careful with her. I made me feel like if I put one foot out of line then I would be sent out to be homeless again. I know that it was my father who had kicked me out the first time but my mother wasn't as warm as the front that she put on.

As Rachel and I walked through the door and she went to put her bags in the kitchen I decided that I would make a head start on the assignments I'd been given that day and brave looking at the book we were supposed to be reading in English, Rachel had come back in the room by the time I had decided to start reading it.

"What'cha reading Quinn?" Rachel said as she sat beside me looking over my shoulder to have a read of the old book.

"Some book called 'To kill a mockingbird.' I really don't get it though."

"Well it's actually an interesting book once you get past the beginning bit." She smiled at me.

"Will you just tell me the story instead of me having to read it?" I jokingly pleaded as I looked up and gave a puppy dog pout in her direction.

"Well basically in the end. The one who everyone thinks is guilty actually isn't. Are you happy now?" The brown haired girl kissed my cheek and then lay back on the floor.

"Yes I'm very happy." I decided that I would eventually have to read the book but today was not that day. I was about to lie down next to my beautiful girlfriend when we heard a knock at the Berry's white front door.

"I'll get it, you stay here." said Rachel. "I don't know who this could be." she winced as she tried to pull herself up.

"Rach just let me get the door okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine I need to try moving around more anyway."

"Fine but I'm coming with you." I said in a tone which meant that it was final. The door creaked as she pulled it open and on the other side was someone that I didn't recognise. He was of average height, his hair was the colour of sand and his eyes were dark brown. He wasn't smiling and was looking around as if someone was watching him.

"Can I help you?" Asked Rachel, obviously she had no idea who he was either.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Quinn Fabray?" He looked around a few more times before thrusting the package into Rachel's arms and walking away with a short "Goodbye." when he was halfway down the pathway.

"Well I guess this is for you, maybe it's off your mom?" she handed me the box, it was quite big but too light to have anything in, it just felt like an empty cardboard box. "Are you going to open it?" she asked quizzically.

"Umm... Yeah." I answered as I started to pull off the tape and open the flaps of the package.

Inside there was absolutely nothing. Except for a small piece of paper taped open to the bottom of the box.

'She knows. Have fun Quinny Boo.'

"What does that mean?" Asked Rachel.

"I don't know." That was a slight lie, I had a faint idea of who they were talking about, but what worried me was what they might know.

"Well just ignore it, we'll have plenty of crazy fan mail coming our way when we live out in New York." She walked away and headed back to where she had been lying down. I took one quick look back at the box and then decided to join her again. Staring at a mainly empty box would not help me if anyone had told my mother anything about me.

Another hour had passed before anything else happened. Rachel and I had mainly been talking about other places we might like to visit or about a 'YAY! You're better' party for when Rachel was finally fully recovered from the accident.

"Hmm would buying a banner that said that be too much?" I asked sarcastically before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and hit the answer button before I even looked at the screen. "Hello."

What I heard next became a blur in my memory but it always left the same horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took the phone away from my ear and hung up, my face was expressionless and I couldn't move anymore.

"Quinn, hunny what's wrong?" Rachel asked with a worried look on her face. It took a few minutes for me to answer and she sat there patiently rubbing circles in my back trying to comfort me, finally I took a breath and braved saying what was whirring around in my head out loud.

"It was my mom. She knows and she's coming home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What do you think? i will be uploading the next chapter a bit later today :)

**PS:** Thank you to anyone who checked out my other story "Puzzles of the mind" the response was awesome :D 3


	9. Chapter 9: Cutting family ties

**AN: **And here's the next chapter, it's a bit shorter than the last chapter but then again some are shorter than this. One of these days there is going to be a randomly long chapter in this story i can feel it. enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>4:05pm  
>Wednesday 4th January 2012<p>

School the next day had not been easy; I kept looking over my shoulder, worrying that someone was watching my every move. Someone knew about Rachel and me and for some reason was now using it against me. I had no idea what their motive was, and if it was to break us up then they had no chance at all.

Glee hadn't been any easier, everyone asked why my face had tear tracks running down it and why did I look like I had been crying. Kurt and Blaine seemed the most eager to cheer me up, something inside my head was telling me that Finn had let it slip that Rachel and I were now dating during one of their evening lady talks. I didn't care much though, what I needed at that point was someone who understood what I was going through. Thankfully most people's attention was averted when Finn started shouting at James for taking his solo in the upcoming assembly; it was fixed quickly when Rachel decided to get involved.

"Finn if they see new people getting important parts then they might think that they will have a chance and come join." Most people nodded their heads in agreement in order for glee club to go back to rehearsing. Sadly the hour ticked by a little too fast and it was time to face my mother who had gotten back some time during lunch and had sent me a text telling me to go talk to her as soon as school finished.

"Quinn you're shaking, do you want me to come in with you?" Rachel was in the car beside me as she didn't want me to face her alone, I couldn't help but think that this was a bad Idea as I had no idea what my mother's reaction would be and I didn't want Rachel In there when I found out.

"No, thanks but I think I need to face this on my own, you can wait here or in the hall or in my room but I really need to talk to my mother on my own." I quickly kissed her cheek and stepped out of the car. The walk to the front door was short and as the door edged open I could hear my mother making coffee in the kitchen.

"Quinny Boo, come in here darling." She didn't sound too mad, in fact she didn't sound mad at all. I slowly walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the white revolving chairs.

"Who told you?"

"Where's the 'hello' dear? Forgetting to be polite now are you?" she took a sip of her coffee and leaned further forward in her seat, her elbows lightly perched on the table in front.

"Fine hello mother, who told you?" I said impatiently, I wanted to get this over with, face my fears head on.

"That's really not important dear, what's important is that no one else knows so this can be fixed." She said as she smiled at me. It seemed like a warm motherly smile but the meaning behind it was anything but loving.

"What do you mean this can be fixed? There is nothing to be fixed mother. I love Rachel and you can't change that."

"Don't say that! Not in this household." Her tone turned serious. "Now I know some lovely people from the club who have very nice sons, I would like you to meet some of them." It started to scare me then how quick she could change from being ferocious to being what seemed to be kind and loving.

"I don't want to meet any of them." I said through a clenched jaw. She ignored my comment and continued.

"Of course you do dear. Now there's Mrs Thomson who has a lovely son called-"

"I said I don't want to meet them!" I screamed at my mother. She almost dropped her drink but regained her composure in the next second.

"Fine." She said in a scarily calm voice. "If you don't want my help, then I don't want you in this house. You have disgraced this family enough already. You may leave now." She set down her coffee and turned to walk in the front room. That was it; I had been kicked out of my house for the second time in three years. I stared at the woman I called my mother for a few seconds before returning out into the hall. Rachel was sat against the radiator warming herself up and looked like she was having an argument with herself inside her head.

"So... Want to help me pack up all my things?" I asked as if it didn't hurt a little bit inside.

"Why what happened?" Rachel shot off the radiator and engulfed me in a hug. It was the final straw for me, all my barriers broke down at that minute and my eyes started to burn. Tears were now making their way down my face. Rachel hugged me tighter as I sobbed on her shoulder.

"She-she kicked me out Rach." I looked up for a second into Rachel's eyes. No more was said as we made our way towards my room to collect what had remained at my old house.

Opening my closet I pulled out what clothes I hadn't taken to the Berry's and put them in an old suitcase I had hidden under my bed. Rachel was picking up photographs that she thought I might want, some from when I was little and More recent ones from the times glee club had gone out for party's and get togethers. She purposely avoided any family photos.

"You can break up with me if you want you know." I barely heard Rachel's voice but it shocked me all the same.

"Why on earth would I want to break up with you?" I asked, forgetting everything that I was doing, I walked over to her and held her hands in mine.

"Well then you could still live here with your mother and you wouldn't have to be put through all this stress." She sounded like what she was saying made sense to her but it really didn't to me.

"Rachel, I love you and I would never want to break up with you, if anything after all that's happened you should want to break up with me." I sighed and continued to pack.

"But I don't want to break up with you either. I love you too much to ever want to do that." She placed the pictures in the suitcase and started to help me pack my clothes.

"Well I guess we're stuck with each other then." I said as I turned to smile at her. We both let out a small laugh but it was cut short by the realisation of the situation I was in.

"You can come live with me if you want." Rachel said casually between folding shirts. I stopped what I was doing and turned my gaze to her.

"Rach, I couldn't be that kind of a burden on you-"

"Its fine really, one of my dads was kicked out when he was about our age and he had to go live in a hotel until he had enough money to buy his own apartment, he wouldn't want you to go through that and neither would I. Please just come live with me." she didn't stop packing all the way through saying that her face only changed a little bit at the end.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she finally stopped packing and turned to me, enveloping me in a warm embrace.

"Quinn I've never been more sure of anything in my life, you're coming to live with me and that's that." she smiled at me and I gave her a watery smile as I shut my bag. I looked around my room one last time. Everywhere looked bare now, it made me feel like I didn't belong there anymore. Pulling my suitcase off my bed, I traipsed the room with Rachel following behind me.

As we left my mother didn't say a word to me. She just stayed in the living room, I looked around the white walls one last time, taking in all the family photos she still had up, no doubt they would be taken down and thrown away by the end of tomorrow. Rachel squeezed my arm and I sighed, I knew that I shouldn't prolong the inevitable so we walked out of the front door and slammed it shut. As we got in the car and drove away, I knew that my life was changing, and I doubted that it would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What did you think? As you can see i dont like quinns mom very much, i am not too sure why but i just don't. what do you think of Quinn's mum? (either on the show or in this) let me know.

Thanks for reading. (Reviews are love) ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Purple rain

**AN: **Sorry for the long break, exams and writers block really do suck sometimes, but i'm back! so enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>7:06am  
>Thursday 4th January 2012<p>

My eyes shot open as the alarm continued to blare through the room. I hit the off button and turned over school started in just over an hour and I was in no mood for it. Rachel's dads had said that I didn't have to go in but I had politely declined the offer, mentioning something about end of year exams coming up but it was I really just wanted to keep myself busy, not giving myself enough time to think about the passing weeks. This was easy during the day, I would simply go for a run or go get Rachel the ice cream that she wanted basically anything to keep my mind off the constant thoughts that were creeping their way into my mind. Sighing, I threw the white covers off my body and got ready for the long day ahead of me.

As I walked downstairs I started to remember the previous night's events that had happened when I returned to Rachel's house. We barely walked through the door when Hiram and Leroy got up from the living room and met us in the hallway, both had concerned looks on their faces, obviously Rachel had slipped them a text while I was driving back and I honestly didn't blame her, it was the easiest way for her parents to find out but not the smartest way to tell them that she would be living with you from then on. They of course had welcomed me with open arms and I found out what a real family was like, they didn't care who you were or what happened, they just supported you through whatever happened. There had of course been that talk of where I would be staying and the whole 'your door will stay open' talk but it had been quickly settled when we agreed that I would be staying in the guest room, I didn't complain because even though I would have enjoyed sleeping next to Rachel, I appreciated what they were doing for me way too much to even think about asking about that. Rachel of course had been trying to make the situation better by being excited for that fact that it was the perfect opportunity to try living together before New York and in some ways I agreed with her, it just wasn't the first thing on my mind.

The kitchen was empty by the time I had reached it, Rachel had no doubted lay gotten up earlier than me and her dads had most likely helped her around the house and she was probably no doubt in the living room resting before we went to school, she didn't like resting but it was part of her physio therapy so she didn't really have a choice but who doesn't 'love' hearing Rachel Berry rant in the morning.

I went around the corner of the island and towards the coffee machine needing the wakeup from the sleepless night. Brushing my hair out of my face I poured myself some of the 'liquid magic' promising myself that later that evening I would get myself a decent night's sleep. I decided to just grab an apple to eat later and walked out into the living room. Rachel had fallen back asleep on the white couch and she looked positively adorable, I guessed I wasn't the only one who hadn't had a lot of sleep last night, for a second I thought about letting her sleep but realising that we both had to face another day at McKinley I regrettingly woke her from her sleep.

"Wha- oh morning Quinn." Rachel gave me a sleepy smile and pulled me down into a hug.

"Come on Rach, we need to leave now." I said, I could've stayed like this all day just wrapped in each other's arms but we really needed to go.

"Fine but you owe me lots of cuddles later." she giggled and released me from her loving but firm grip. I slumped off the couch and helped Rachel do the same.

She winced for a moment, her muscles still feeling stiff from the accident but she assured me that she felt better every day. We had soon said goodbye to her dads and walked through the door.

The drive to school was quick but not silent, we sang along to the radio and it felt like any normal day, the only thing that felt strange was the amount of grey clouds in the sky; apparently Lima was heading for a storm. But Rachel and I thought nothing of it as we just felt so happy at that point.

Everything changed the second we walked into those forsaken halls though.

As soon as our feet stepped through the doors all eyes were on us as if we had forgotten to put clothes on this morning, which of course we hadn't but it didn't stop me checking myself to see if anything was wrong, I couldn't see anything different to how I normally looked. We continued down towards my locker trying to ignore all the eyes that had not left us but it was difficult. They weren't like the looks I was used to getting from sophomore year, the ones of pure fear and jealously, no these were more like the stares I got the day everyone found out that I was pregnant with Beth. I had hated those looks then and it made all the insecure feelings I had once had about myself come rushing back into my head. 'you're just the same fat pregnant loser you've always been, even when you try you don't get anything right, you're nothing but a big fat disappointment.' these words were stabbing into my head like knives digging in repeatedly until I was snapped out of it by a brute force shoving me into a locker. It took a few moments for my mind to catch up on the previous events and all I caught was a glimpse of a group of letterman jackets floating away.

"Quinn, Quinn are you alright?" Rachel was pulling me up from the short attack. My mind still reeling and begging me to get my grip back firmly into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get to class." Rachel went to hold my hand but pulled away when she remembered where we were and how many people were staring at us, the white walls feeling even more like a spotlight being held over our heads, lighting us up for the whole world to see and judge. Rachel still gave me a concerned look, we both knew that today wouldn't be normal.

We parted ways for English, one of the only lessons that we didn't have together, with promises to meet up in the choir room to make way to next lesson together.

Rushing into the classroom I realised I was late, keeping my head down I ignored the glances everyone was giving me, I sat in the only free seat in the classroom not looking up at whoever I was next to.

"Quinn you can look at me you know." I knew that voice; I looked up and saw James staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry it's just a weird day today, wait what are you doing in this class I thought you were a junior?" I whispered while looking around the room, making sure I had definitely walked into the right classroom, when I saw everyone else from my usual class sitting around me quickly averting their gaze as I looked at them. I turned back to e brown haired boy, waiting for my answer.

"I just so happen to be awesome at English, it's the one class you can write anything you want and I like that fact." he replied smiling at me. The teacher coughed to regain our attention.

"Right class I am assigning you a group project to do, which must be completed with the person sitting next to you, write an essay on 'to kill a mockingbird' explaining how..." I zoned out after that point I really couldn't be bothered to listen to the teacher droning on much longer her voice was just so monotonous it was basically torture. Luckily she turned back around to her board letting the pairs discuss the task. The hour was almost up and I was practically bouncing out of my seat in anticipation.

"Sorry to ask this Quinn but are the rumours true?" James asked looking at me almost sideways. I had no clue what he was talking about but the rumours must have been why everybody was staring at me this morning. No doubt something stupid made up about the old school slut.

"Wait... What rumours?" Before he even had a change to open his mouth with a reply the bell had gone and he had jumped out of his seat. Leaving me looking

Like a confused deer caught in the headlights and unable to move from my seat.

"I've got to go, I'll text you about the assignment and about the rumours, just stay strong Quinn ok?" He gave me a quick one armed hug before he left. When all the other cattle of students had left the dreary classroom I found my legs again and traipsed out of the door making my way down to the choir room, when I arrived I was surprised to see that Rachel was not in there, in fact the room had been strangely dark. I ran out in the direction of Rachel's locker, wondering if she had forgotten where we were supposed to meet, I hadn't noticed the empty cup lying in the middle of the choir room, staining the floor purple.

By the time I had gotten to Rachel's locker the hallways were empty with everyone being in the cafeteria as it as the warmest place to be in the middle of winter, there s still no sign of Rachel. I had become quite panicked at this point, there weren't many places to hide in this school but she was making a pretty good job of doing just that anyway. I started to run down the halls, looking in every classroom trying to find the brown haired girl but my attempts appeared to be failing. I stopped in front of some older looking lockers in a darker part of McKinley's halls. I hadn't been down there much before as there was never really any need to, all the classrooms were out of use or just used as somewhere to place the delinquents in detention. I had practically given up and assumed that Rachel had gone to lunch without me when I heard a muffled sob coming through one of the old girl's bathrooms. Taking slow steps towards it, I put my ear against the door. After hearing another sob, I gently opened the door and poked my head into the dreary looking bathroom; standing over the sink with sopping wet hair was none other than my girlfriend, who was covered in a purple slushie. Our eyes met and I ran up to her preceding to envelope her in a hug, not caring about how my clothes were going to be ruined or that the place reeked of mould. The only thing I could think about was the girl in front of me, crying her eyes out for reasons that I couldn't figure out. She had gotten slushied before, but she had never cried about it, I was well and truly confused.

"T-they know, I'm s-sorry Quinn." then she sobbed harder into my shoulder, she could only mean one thing at this point. Everyone knew that they were dating.

I felt like I should've been worried but the only feeling I could portray was relief. No more secrets were being kept and the whole school got to know that Rachel, the most talented girl in this whole place, was mine.

"It's going to be okay Rachel, it's out now and we'll be fine. Let's go get you a jacket from my locker." I said lovingly as I laced her hand into mine and bent down to pick the bag up that I hadn't even remembered dropping. As soon as it was off the ground, a small piece of paper made its way towards the ground.

"What's that?" The beautiful brown haired girl inquired. Wiping away her tears and staring at the note looking confused,

"I don't know must be something from English." I replied, picking up the note and then taking a sharp intake of breath as I read it. Rachel snatched the piece of papers from my hand to read it for herself.

"'Let's see how strong you stay now that McKinley knows your secret.' Who gave you this Quinn?"

"I don't know." fear started bubbling up inside of me. Clearly these notes weren't just some practical joke by the jocks for one thing they would have had no way of contacting my mother earlier in the week. I was worried and I soon realised that I needed to find out who was sending these notes to me.

Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? i would really like to know how you think this story is going so far as it is my first one on here, so if you want you can drop me a review. It would be really appreciated and you would all get virtual hugs and lets face it, who doesn't love hugs? :) And i promise that there will be a smaller gap between now and when i put a new chapter up.

Thanks to everyone who has alerted, favourited and reviewed so far. Hugs for you all ;)


	11. Chapter 11: I'm so sorry

**AN: **Hey sorry for the really late update but i havw had a pretty hectic week, just released a new story called 'Together' it's a klaine fic so if that's your cup of tea then you should definitely check it out. I won't keep you waiting from the story for too long so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>2:05pm  
>Saturday 6th January 2012<p>

"Quinn I'm sure it's just those stupid jocks doing another one of their stupid pranks, what can you do about it?" James asked as I paced my new room. Rachel's dads had given me permission to paint it and James had offered to help me. He was becoming a really good friend and he was the type of person that I could talk to at that moment, I mean I couldn't unload all of my emotional baggage onto my healing girlfriend could I?

"I don't think it is, I mean they wouldn't have been smart enough to find out my mom's number and told her, plus they had no way of getting anywhere near enough to me to put the note in my bag." I replied, dipping the brush into the red paint pot.

"Maybe they did when they bumped you into the lockers. Quinn they are mean homophobic bastards, you never know what someone like that is capable of doing." He said.

"I suppose your right." Sighing, I focused on painting the wall. James picked up another brush and focused on the wall opposite the door. Rachel had gone out for the day with her dad's to go shopping for groceries, she wouldn't normally go with them but she wanted to get out of the house more, and I knew she needed her space. She always distanced herself when the jocks targeted her and I knew that it was just going to get worse now that the whole school knew about us. James had sprinted through half of the wall before putting the brush down to turn the radio on.

"Hey mind if I turn it up? I love this song." He asked.

"No problem."

'The one that got away' by Katy Perry started blasting through the small pink Cd player we had borrowed out of Rachel's room.

"Summer after high school when we first met

We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos" James had started to sing as he picked up the paintbrush and continued with his wall. There was no doubt that he was talented, more so than a lot of the other guys in the glee club and if he wanted to, he could definitely become famous one day.

"Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

Talk about our future

Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day

I'd be losing you" The brown haired boy smiled and pointed at me, signalling to take over for the chorus.

"In another life

I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

The one that got away" Our voices actually went together pretty well, it really helped pass the time while we painted; the walls were practically painting themselves as we sang.

The song continued and we sighed as the song ended and the guy started talking again, the walls starting to look acceptable now, they actually matched the carpet. I started to think that maybe I could convince Rachel to redecorate her room from that hideous baby pink colour while we were doing my room. It would be a long shot but I tried to remind myself to ask her later.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with your dad? I mean you said your mom kicked you out, didn't he have a say in it?" James asked while finishing up his wall and moving onto the one perpendicular to the one I was only three quarters of the way through.

"Umm he left almost two years ago, he had an affair with someone and my then my parents got a divorce. I doubt he even knows what's going on." I replied, ignoring the emotions that were welling up inside of me and focused on not spilling paint anywhere onto the floor.

"That really sucks. I'm sorry Quinn, if it makes you feel any better he sounds like a massive dick, not someone I would want to be around." he smiled at me momentarily before turning to face to wall again.

"How's your sister doing?" I said, trying to fill the silence and change the subject.

"She's doing well all things considered; she asked if the pretty girl I've been seeing could visit her. She doesn't get to see a lot of girls other than my mom and the nurses so when she heard that I'd made a new friend she decided that they have to become her friend as well." He chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her, from what you've told me about her she sounds sweet and I wouldn't mind playing dolls with her for a few hours."

"Would you really? She would love that! Thank you Quinn." James had put down his brush and gave me a tight hug lifting me off the ground slightly. His sister had been out of the hospital for a week now, I still wasn't 100% sure what she even had but she was a sweet girl. The medical bills had up a stress on his family and both his parents were already working two jobs to pay for them. I felt like helping with babysitting would be my way of doing something to make his life easier.

The hour passed and my room had officially been reprinted. The colour red felt perfect in my new room, the same colour of roses. It was silly to think but it really felt like one step closer to my new life, one that I could share with Rachel and where there were no problems. It sounded like the future that I wanted to be the present.

"Your too nice to me Quinn, you know that right?" James smiled sadly at me.

"What do you mean? You can never be too nice to someone and you deserve friend who is nice to you." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. James pulled me out of him arms and looked at me.

"No, I don't deserve it and I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What are you talking about James..." he had walked over to his bag, pulled something out and walked back over to me, he put his hand on my back and before I realised that he wasn't just going to give me another hug he had already put the cloth over my mouth, preventing me from breathing anything but whatever was on it. My edges of my vision were blurring into darkness and I felt my legs give out from underneath me.

"I'm so sorry Quinn..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? I know that some of you had your suspicions about James from the start but he can't be all that bad can he? well we'll find out next chapter!  
>Hugs! :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Parental care

Rachel

6:07pm

Saturday 6th January 2012

Sat in the back of the car, I watched cars speed past us as we started our drive home. Dad and daddy had been giving each other looks the whole time we had been shopping, which usually meant they needed to talk about something. I had no clue what it was about until we were about five minutes into the drive.

"So how's things going with Quinn?" Leroy asked? I felt like we were in for a very long drive, of course this trip had mainly been to give Quinn her space, I felt like I was suffocating her a bit, she had helped me so much after I got hurt and I knew that she needed some her time. Of course she wasn't on her own, James was helping paint the room, he had been such a good friend to her lately and that was something that she needed.

"Things are going good daddy, why'd you ask?" I replied, looking back out of the window, most of the cars were the normal ones that you would see in Lima but every so often a beautiful car came past that showed that that person was clearly not from Lima.

"Just wondering honey, she's living with us now and I just like knowing that my daughter is being treated nicely by someone that we are showing such generosity to."

"Quinn is amazing daddy I love her and she loves me." I sighed looking at him through the rear view mirror, showing my frustration at these questions, I could tell they were asking because they cared but there was really no need to.

"So you think the relationship will last, even when you're out in New York?" Hiram chipped in.

"Yes I do, while I'm at NYADA Quinn is going to be at NYU so she won't be that far and we're going to be getting an apartment with Kurt and Blaine so everything is taken care of." Quinn didn't fully know the details of living with Kurt and Blaine yet but she wouldn't mind, and it was by far the cheapest way to survive in New York. I would let her know when we both weren't so stressed. Daddy just nodded his head in reply. I leaned further into my seat and closed my eyes for the rest of the journey. There were plenty of stores that we could have gone to in Lima but there was this perfect little vegan store just out of the town's limit that has all of my favourite vegan meals in so every so often we would go shopping there.

As soon as we arrived into the driveway I jumped out of the black car and briskly walked to the trunk, I pulled the bags out of the back and skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn, we're back." I shouted up the stairs as I passed. Usually Quinn would come down and help me unpack. But when I got no reply I assumed that she had fallen asleep after decorating her room for the entire day. I decided to let her sleep and proceeded to unpack all the food. Quinn wasn't a big fan of the vegan food so I always let her pick what she would want to eat, after everything had been put away, I decided to go up to Quinn's room and ask what she would want for dinner.

I pushed the door and it creaked open, her room was a beautiful crimson colour now and it suited her, it reminded me a bit of when she was on the Cheerio's and the outfit that she used to wear. I glanced around the room and noticed that Quinn wasn't anywhere to be found. I checked her bathroom to see if she was hiding in there but there was no sign of her. I started panic when I saw a white glint of paper contrasting with the lighter red of her bed. I strode over to the bed and picked it up. The note was short, simple and flipped my life upside down. My hand came up to my mouth and the paper floated to the ground. A scream left my mouth and it felt like a crate full of ice had just been poured over my head.

'Quinn has been kidnapped.

Call the police.

From James.'

Quinn

Unknown time.

My head felt like I tonne of bricks had been dropped on it. I tried opening my eyes and realised that it was there was only one dull light hanging above me. I felt like the room was underground, possibly a basement, and the pipes above as leaking something onto the floor next to me. My mind still felt fuzzy and I wondered how I had gotten there, the last thing I remembered was painting my room and singing that silly song with James... Then it came back to me and shocked me like freezing cold water being poured over me.

James had chloroformed me and then had proceeded to kidnap me and take me here. I tried to stand up and run as fast as I could but I was restricted in my chair by shackles, the chair actually had those handcuffs attached to them like they did in those creepy horror movies. I felt completely and utterly defenceless. I was trapped.

My head started to clear up and whatever that asshole had made me inhale was fully wearing off. I hadn't realised that my hearing had been muffled until I started to hear someone sniffling in the corner. I turned my head to face them and came face to face with the reason I was here.

"You asshole! Why did you bring me here?" I screamed struggling against the shackles trying to break them, but it was useless. I glared at him angrily but he just looked upset with a guilty look etched on his face.

"Quinn I-" He started, tears actually making their way down his face, but before he could continue the door screeched open at the top of the stairs and James' face contorted into pure fear.

Someone was walking down the stairs, there steps were slow, as if they had no need to rush. When he reached the bottom of the steps he turned to face James, he gave him a quick nod and James turned to leave the room. The person was hooded so their identity was still a mystery to me. Even though I had no idea who he was, his very presence still struck fear into my very core. He was obviously an important person.

He turned to face me and laughed maniacally, it sounded familiar but it wasn't something I could put to a face. It was familiar... But different. They stood still and stared at me for a minute before pulling down their hood.

I took a sharp breath and held back a scream.

"No, it can't be..."


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**AN: **Yay an update that is actually ontime for once! shocking i know but here is the chapter and enjoy! I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible this week but i have six exams so i don't know if i will be able to... but as soon as they are over i will be updating like crazy so read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>Unknown time

It had been two years since I had seen him but there he was just standing there with a smile on his face, acting like he hadn't completely gone off the map two years ago.

"Hello father." I spat, he just laughed and stalked in a circular motion around the room.

"Hello Quinn, so it's come to the whole of Ohio's and my attention that you have been dating a girl and am now living with her, is this true?" he asked said we were sat across a kitchen table having this talk like a normal family would if they were in this situation, not with their daughter kidnapped and tied up through their doing.

"Yes." There was no point denying it because I didn't care and he hadn't been there for two years so neither should he, he had disowned me after Beth was born.

"See now, we can't have that. It's starting to ruin my image that I have a lesbian as a daughter. So we're going to fix it." He growled and stopped his pacing in front of me. His expression cold and it brought back the fear I had for him two years ago.

"How did you even find me? Was it you who was sending me those notes?" I asked, everything that had been happening suddenly making sense, except for how he had done it. My mother would have refused to speak to him and I had never seen him lurking around in school. That meant...

"James..."

"Yes that boy has been very useful to me, you see I was at the hospital the night of your little friends accident as I have donated a lot of money there do occasionally go to the board meetings and that's when I saw you talking to James, who's... Situation had been explained at the meeting so it was very easy for him to get him to help me keep an eye on you, he gave you the notes and called your mother for me, all in all he's been the perfect helper for me. He would update me o. What was going on so that if anything happened that I deemed inappropriate then I would be able to intervene." He sneered. "And here we are. Don't you see Quinn you should be thinking about meeting a nice boy and marrying them and having kids-"

"It's funny because you didn't seem too happy about when I had Beth now were you." I dared to interrupt him and even though he proceeded to storm over to me and hit me straight across the face, the pain was well worth annoying him.

"You do everything wrong!" His loud voice echoed across the dungeon like walls. Silence followed for a while and life felt like it had slowed down to a snail's pace but what followed was so eerily quiet it made me fear for my future. "You have disgraced to Fabray name and I am making sure that you know what is right and what is wrong and as soon as James is back you will learn your lesson. You can leave as soon as you are fixed Quinn dear and don't worry you will be fixed." he leaned a hand on my shoulder and smiled as if he was comforting me after falling and scraping my knee when I was eight. I fought back the tears I was frightened and I knew that I wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon.

Rachel  
>8:09am<br>Sunday 7th January 2012

My night had been sleepless. W had alerted the police that Quinn was missing but of course there was that stupid 24hour wait thing in case she showed up again which we tried to politely tell them would not happen because she was kidnapped, but they still said call again in a day, so instead we called up everyone we knew like the glee club, Mr Schuester and even Sue was called to help find Quinn and we had been out all night patrolling Lima to see if we could find her.

Our search had so far been in vain.

I was in Finns pickup which I had borrowed for the search while he was on foot looking around with Kurt and Blaine. My phone started to vibrate in the passenger seat so I pulled over and looked at the caller ID. It was Quinn. My heart beat sped up to an unhealthy rate and my breath hitched in my throat. I picked it up practically straight away, not wanting to miss this chance to talk to her.

"Quinn where are you? Are you alright? We're worried sick about you!" I screamed down the phone.

"Sorry Rachel but its James. I can't talk on Quinn phone for much longer its dying can you meet me at the Lima bean in like ten minutes please?" He sounded tired and ragged, almost like he had been or still was crying, but he was the last one to be with Quinn and was therefore a suspect.

"And why should I trust you?" I asked wary of what could happen if I did.

"because I know about Quinn, so Lima bean, ten minutes." and with that he hung up, the Lima bean was a six minute drive from where I was so it wouldn't be a problem at all, I tried to start the car back up but all I got was than noting hum of an unmoving car. I looked at the gas meter and to put the cherry on the top of my already amazing day, Finn's gas tank was empty. With only nine minutes to run a six minute drive I figured what better way to test how my physical therapy was going and a started off into a jog, locking the black pickup behind me as I sprinted.

It hadn't even been a month since the accident, my legs hurt and I definitely felt a stitch starting in my side but I made the run and I was only two minutes late. Hopefully the very tall boy wouldn't care.

Honest to his word he was sat in a booth with two coffees in front of him. When he saw me enter, no doubt looking as tired and ragged as he sounded he pushed one of the coffees to the place in front of him, I happily fell into the seat and took the seat, practically gulping down the steaming hot drink in an attempt to wake me up.

"So what do you know about Quinn?" I asked skipping all formalities. The coffee shop seemed oddly quiet today but it was most likely due to the fact that it was early on a Sunday.

"Well I know that she isn't in any immediate danger as far as I know but her dad is the one holding her captive." he said not wanting to look me in the eyes, he stared at his coffee cup as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"So you know where she is! We can go get her!"

"No! We can't." he cut off anything else I could have possibly said. I didn't understand this, he was being horrible towards Quinn, and I thought he cared for his friend but at that moment he showed me that he really didn't.

"And why the hell not? What is so important that you can't go save one of your only friends?" I questioned him, looking Right at him when he still refused to look up. After a few moments his eyes appeared from under the slight Bieber cut fringe he had and looked into my eyes. He clearly hadn't slept either and instead of sleeping, he had clearly been crying.

"He's helping my family pay for heather's medical bills, and in turn I work for him. If I stop then he stops paying and we can't afford it without him, if I don't help him then my sister dies." He started crying again and his head fell onto the table. He clearly did care for Quinn; he just cared for his sister life a whole lot more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So i hope you enjoyed it and i want to know something... What do you think of Rachel's POV because for most of the story it's just been Quinn but now we are seeing some more Rachel! So let me know what you think of that and of what you think of James because at the moment i feel a bit sorry for him. What are you're thoughts about him? thanks for favouriting alerting and reviewing it means alot!  
>Hugs x<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: It's a deal

**AN: **Hello again, I dont even know how long it's been... like two weeks? well now that school has finished i can focus more on writing and it will most likely be updated more often! YAY! I know this story has been sad lately and this chapter is no exception, so, sorry about that but it's part of the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it keeps me going and means a lot. For those of you that are still reading this, i will shut up now so that you can continue reading the story, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Quinn<p>

I had given up trying to figure out what day it was, It could have been two days but it felt like weeks had passed where I was still trapped down in that hell hole. The man that I used to call my father had untied me from the chair, trying to 'show that he trusts me now that I'm not near that girl' as he had so kindly put it. It hadn't stopped me from trying to escape though, but apparently my father had friends. Friends that he had paid to hang out by the door so that when I tried to run away, I would just walk straight into some 6"4 bodybuilders back.

I was starting to feel less human everyday that I spent there. The nights were freezing and he barely gave me enough food, it would have surprised me if he had googled the recommended minimum amount you could feed someone to keep them alive.

James had been with me most days (or what I thought were days, I couldn't really tell) he had brought me extra food on occasion and had sat with me to keep me company, when my father had sent him down to 'torture' me he just held me in his arms while I cried, whispering quietly to me that everything would be okay.

"But what of it's not, what if I'm stuck down here forever?" I whispered, sitting up and drying my eyes on my sleeve.

"You won't be, we'll get you out of here eventually, who knows how but when it's safe for both of us we will." he sighed and gently rubbed his hand over mine. After one particularly gruelling punishment for trying to escape James had ran down the stairs and consoled me, at first I had ended up punching him and had given him a well deserved black eye, but then after he had practically told me to shut up so he could explain his involvement in all of this I couldn't exactly be mad at him. I would go to the ends of the earth to save Rachel's life and he was just doing the exact same thing for his little sister.

"So how would you propose that? my dad doesn't want me coming out of here until I'm as straight as a ruler." I somberly quoted.

"Well are you actually a lesbian, do you like any other girl than Rachel?" he asked, I thought about it for a second, Rachel was the only girl I had ever been attracted to and I had had boyfriends before her.

"I don't think so, Rachel is the only girl I have ever loved." I replied quietly, the fight having left me long ago. I just wanted to go home and sleep in my new room, being hugged by Rachel and being told that everything would be okay. He didn't reply for a while, as night came, the dungeon basement got to ridiculously cold temperatures and without anything other than my decorating shorts on, I felt like I could get frostbite. As I started to shiver, James pulled me into a hug and shed his jacket to wrap around my arms.

"So does Rachel know where I am?" I asked pulling the tall boy closer, trying to get warmer.

"No she doesn't, I'm sorry but I can't tell her! You understand right?" He looked so broken, I felt like I was supporting him more than he s me at these moments.

"Hey, I understand completely." I turned around whilst ignoring the cold and pulled his face upwards so that he was looking me in the eyes. "You're sister needs treatment, and I am willing to stay in here if it means helping her, you're family deserves some peace knowing that she's getting taken care of."

"But you deserve to be taken care of too." He retorted.

"Yes but does it look like my family cares about me? My dad is clearly crazy and my mother is brainwashed, we are a broken family and I don't want your family to get broken because you lost your sister. She needs the medical help and you need her, so I will stay in here until either the treatment is over or my dad thinks that I'm straight enough to go home." I sighed, I had no idea where he would make me go when I was let out of here, he clearly wouldn't want me going back to Rachel's and my mother probably wouldn't want me coming near her with a ten foot stick between us.

The walls continued to drip through the night basically keeping me from any decent night's sleep that I could hope for. James on the other hand, had opted to stay down here with me and had fallen asleep at least 45 minutes beforehand. I was still wrapped in his arms and felt pretty comfortable there, James was like the big brother that I had always needed in my big fat dysfunctional family and now that I had him, I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. He was protecting me in here, and no matter what he did, he did it to save the life of someone that he cared about, and how could I hate him for that?

The next day rolled around pretty slowly, I hadn't slept at all, the one moment that I had decided to relax and try to slip into unconsciousness a skinny rat and run past and over my leg, pretty much put a stopper on me ever falling asleep down here ever again. I felt something nudge me when I realised that James was waking up.

"Morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" I asked, genuinely smiling at how funny and adorable he looked when he opened his eyes, coming back into the world of the living.

"Yes I did thank you, could do with a better mattress than the floor but it will do, what about you?" He asked as he sat up and stretched his arms.

"It was alright." I lied. I stood up and decided to wake up my muscles by walking around the damp basement, closing my eyes and pretending that this hell hole was central park, it had been beautiful when we had last visited it for nationals, and I wished that one day I would be there again, but this time hand in hand with Rachel, on a walk having a break from our busy lives in New York where she would no doubtedly be performing on Broadway and I would hopefully be working for a top notch magazine either being the editor or writing an article for my segment. My thoughts were shortly cut off as a drop of water fell onto my head from the pipes, sighing as I realised where I was again, I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tired feeling that was slowly pulling them down.

"You sure? You still look pretty tired." the tall boy mentioned off handedly.

"I'm fine." he sent a glare my way because it was clear that I wasn't. "Really I'm fine, I just wish I wasn't here you know."

"I get it, Quinn I'm so sorry, I should have never done this, it's hurting you and I technically kidnapped you and I'm going to go to jail and I'm supposed to be helping your dad straighten you out, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell." he sighed and turned his attention to his hands, finding them very interesting all of a sudden.

"James, I admit what you did was wrong and yes I am not best happy about being in my dad's messed up straight camp that is going to ultimately fail, but you did the wrong things because you were blackmailed with your sisters life, if anything I think it means two eternities in hell for my father." I pulled the blue eyed boy into a hug. It felt like we were almost having a moment when the concrete door at the top of the stairs was unbolted and yanked open.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting on." Russell smirked down at us, he clicked his fingers and two of the 6"4 body guards stomped down the stairs and pulled me away from James, each had a vice like grip on my arms. I kept my face neutral, trying to make my father think that he was having no effect on me but he just laughed as he slid down the stairs. "Now I heard some of your conversation from last night with James and can I just say that I am very glad that my daughter isn't completely corrupted." I had I idea what he was taking about but then it suddenly dawned on me. James had asked if I was 100% gay and I had said no. Was it all a set up and James was just trying to get the answers out of me that Russell wanted? I turned my attention to James and my face of stoned turned to one of worry, James was looking down at his feet guiltily. Of course he'd been asked to ask me. My thoughts were interrupted as my father continued.

"Now I have a proposition for you, and you're going to accept it because I know how much you care for your little girlfriend." As he continued telling me what I had to do, I almost threw up out of disgust, how could he ask me to do that to Rachel? The colour drained from my face as he continued to speak, he was giving me no choice. A single tear had fallen down my expressionless face as I realised I couldn't fight him and he had in fact won. "So do we have a deal Quinn?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15: Return of red walls

**AN: **AHH! What is this? A quick update? Well i don't know about you but i am shocked! Now before i go and hide because some of you might not like this chapter, i will just say don't hate. it's quite a sad chapter but eventually it will get happy again. :) So enjoy reading while i go hide.

* * *

><p>Quinn.<br>11:06am  
>Thursday 12th January 2012<p>

The fresh air felt good on my skin and it felt amazing to be out of that room, I couldn't feel completely free as I had made a deal with the devil and would probably live with that regret for the rest of my life. James followed behind me. He had taken my phone when he had kidnapped me and given it back just a minute before, my father had thanked him for helping to 'cure his baby girl.' it made me sick to my stomach that he was set in his ways like that, but there was nothing I could do about it now, he had taken my freedom and no one around me had the power to help me get it back.

"Quinn, we have to go now?" James said as he put some bags into the back of his car. My father had bought us a new house so that outside of school, no one would know where we were, of course that isn't what he had told us, but it was the truthful reason.

"Okay." I answered, the defeat evident in my voice.

"Quinn I'm-" He started.

"Just don't. I don't want to hear it James." I brought my voice down to a whisper so that only he would hear. "I trusted you and you repay my trust like this? Honestly, right now, I hate you as much as I hate the man I'm forced to call my father." I stormed over to the passenger side of the car and fastened myself in, keeping my eyes looking straight ahead of me with my arms folded over my chest. He gave up and started driving.

"You don't have to do this you know, you could have said no." James said twenty minutes into the drive, he was just trying to cut the tension but the red mark my hand left on his cheek told him that saying something like that again would not go down so well.

"Yeah I could have, and you could have let your sister die and not kidnap me, he was going to hurt or kill Rachel and I'll be damned if I let that happen." I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch something, to cry or break everything that I could get my hands on, but I just sat there, holding back tears and keeping my emotions to myself.

The drive wasn't too long and I found out that we hadn't been that far out of Lima, but now we were in the dead centre of it, we turned a corner and there was just mansion after mansion on a beautiful estate, the grass was I realistically green and there were children playing outside with each other. If there were some form or paradise, it would have resembled that estate.

"Here we are." James smiled as he parked the car into one of the larger mansion's driveways. "What do you think?"

"I think I would rather be with Rachel right now." I answered back monotonously still looking out the front window unmoving. "But I guess daddy dearest wants me to live in luxury while I'm dying on the inside so I guess this will have to do."

"Quinn we-"

"James I still don't want to hear it now can we go inside and get this over with? Please." My voice cracked a little at the end, my heart starting to break.

"Okay... Yeah." He replied quietly. He slid out of the car and trudged over to my door and swung it open for me. Jumping off the seat I walked to the front door, now knowing how a dead man walking felt.

I lifted my head up slightly and noticed through my watery eyes that the interior was even more beautiful than the estate, the wall painted white and a chandelier hung off the ceiling, original artwork was hanging on the walls and a grand staircase that could rival the titanic's was at the other end of the hall.

"So what do you think? The tall man asked, holding his arms up as if it was some wonderful surprise.

"You mean, what do I think of my new jail cell? Well I think it's beautiful." I replied walking right past him, hitting him on the shoulder as I walked up the stairs. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm getting my part of the deal over with because it hurts too much to think that there is a way around it anymore." when I reached the top of the huge staircase, I went into the first room I found, slammed the door shut and leaned against the red wall. I pulled out my phone and looked at the messages that I had been sent I've the past week while in captivity.

"Quinn where are you? I found this note off James and now I'm really worried! Call me! Xx-R" There was several more like it and a few missed calls of the other members of glee club. My walls finally broke down and my face was drowned in tears and sobs were racking through my body. How had my life come to this? It was all so happy only a few months ago, I was happy and in love with Rachel and now every good thing I had was going to end.

I had no clue how long I cried for but James hadn't bothered to disturb me, drying my tears and trying to get my voice back to normal, I picked my phone up off the floor where I had thrown it only moments ago and dialled Rachel's number. Hating myself for what I was about to do.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, I had missed her voice so much and it almost started the waterworks all over again. I slumped down the wall and pulled all my strength together 'This is too keep her safe.' I kept thinking to myself.

"Hi Rachel, its Quinn." My voice sounded relatively normal and I prayed to god that it stayed that way.

"OH MY GOD! Quinn where have you been? James told me about your dad kidnapping you? Are you alright? Are you safe-?"

"Rachel I'm just gonna cut to the chase." I interrupted her, my voice now sounding harsh. "I can't see you anymore, I can't be your girlfriend and what we have is going to end. James will come pick up my stuff after school tomorrow." I could hear her crying on the other end and it took all of my strength to not run to her house, kicking and screaming, and just hugging her and telling her it would be alright. But of course I couldn't do that.

"What! Why? Is your dad making you? Quinn, we can win! We can fight him! Just don't give up on us okay! I love you!" My heart shattered into a million tiny, unrepairable pieces as our world came crumbling down around us, all of our dreams that we had built together were now broken. The scarlet walls of the room I had hidden in were torturing me and reminding me of a place that I had now left behind. She thought we could fight, clearly she didn't know what my father was capable of.

"Rach, we can't win. He's too powerful and dangerous; I just can't be with you anymore. You will still see me around school but we can't talk, he has people who are... Watching us. We're both safer if we're apart. Trust me, goodbye Rachel." I hung up the phone, I felt like a piece of my heart was now missing and I couldn't take the pain. A loud, high pitched scream erupted out of my throat as I threw my phone against the wall, my vision blurred by tears again but I heard it smash and break. I charged over to the small table that was by the bed and proceeded to throw it at the flat screen TV on the wall, which was also now in a million unrepairable pieces. James picked that moment to come into the room to see what the noise was about.

"Quinn! Stop breaking things! I know your hurt but you're going to get yourself injured if you don't stop." He tried to restrain me by holding my arms but it just ended with him getting a swift kick to the head which sent him to the ground.

"You don't think I'm already hurting or injured, well someone take me to a doctor because I have a broken heart and NONE of this would have happened if I hadn't met you! If I hadn't been such a lousy girlfriend that kept secrets which caused Rachel to get hit by a car! This is just as much your fault as it is mine and I hate you James from the bottom of my heart I hate you." I growled as he looked up at me and grasped his head, wincing slightly at the pain. I decided at that moment that this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Can i come out of hiding now? Yes? alright then. So i hope you liked this chapter and i also want to say hi to one of my friends who may or may not be reading this but she now knows my username so i thought i would just say hi... so HI! and thanks for reviewing and favouriting and alerting it means a lot and i feel the love! So thanks :D Next update will be SOON! I promise.  
>Hugs.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Runaway dreams

Quinn

7:39a,

Friday 13th January 2012

The next morning brought dread and the feeling of complete annoyance back into my mind and I was considering just not showing up, but I had already missed over a week and as much as I didn't want to see anyone, I missed my friends.

James was already prepared for the day and waiting downstairs for me, his face was guilt ridden but he looked like he had slept fine.

"Morning Quinn." He said warily as I kept my back to him heading over to the coffee machine and looking at the surroundings I was going to have to get used to. The walls were white and it reminded me of the kitchen at my mom's house it was just as modern but this was slightly bigger and just slightly more pristine.

"Morning." I mumbled back quietly and sat across from him at the table in the middle of the room. James stopped drinking his tea mid sip and stared at me. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Quinn... Did you sleep at all last night?" He questioned, lowering his cup as his face contorted to a look which could be taken as concern. I hadn't had the chance to look in a mirror yet that morning and I didn't dare to either, my night had been filled with sleepless nightmares, my thoughts were too active and horrible to sleep. I felt like if I slept then I would be taken straight back to that dungeon my father called a basement.

"No." I replied simply and started sipping my coffee, enjoying the warm feeling it gave me as it tried to wake my numb body up.

"You need to eat something, you don't want to-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Quinn I'm not letting you leave without eating."

"I said I'm not hungry." My voice was starting to rise; I locked eyes with James for a moment and noticed a rather large bruise on his forehead and over his right eye. It made him look like the crap had been kicked out of him and all I could think was that he deserved more. "So what are you going to tell people about that bruise because believe me, people will ask." I swiftly changed the subject.

"I'll just tell them that boxing got a bit out of hand. Simple really." he looked back down to his cereal and began eating it. I huffed in frustration and to feel claustrophobic. This house wash big but I always felt like I was being watched.

"Well come on we've got to get going now." James picked up the bowl and put it in the sink, waiting for me as he reached the door, gesturing for me to walk through before him.

"Wait we're going to McKinley together?" I asked, barely moving an inch. The air felt tense and my voice almost sounded disappointed and heartbroken.

"Of course, for one thing there is only one car here and well... Bosses orders." He shuffled slightly in his place. Time ticked by slowly and I felt like a boa constrictor was slithering its body around mine and chocking me slowly. I slid out of my seat and trudged my way past James and out of the front door.

The walk to the car felt slow and I was silently thinking of a million ways to just run. 'Maybe if I just ran down the street, knocked on someone's door and got them to call the police then all of this could be over' my thoughts were cut short as james placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me into the passenger seat. He ran around to the other side jumped in and started the ignition. Neither of us said a word during the entire journey to McKinley which to my surprise hadn't taken that long, we were closer to Lima than I had thought. I subconsciously remembered the way from the mansions estate to McKinley so that when I had a plan, I could run.

McKinley hadn't changed in the week that I had been gone, I didn't know whether I expected absolute mayhem to have broken out but it was completely normal, students were walking into the entrance together and people were chatting animatedly as if it was just any other normal day. I decided to act as if nothing had happened while I was in school for fear of what people would think, I mean I didn't need or want their sympathy and I wasn't going to give them an excuse to feel it, so as I jumped out of the car I strode into McKinley with my head held high, there were a few glances cast my way but I intimidated them back into doing whatever they were doing before. James was following me like a lost puppy; I thought I could put up with it until I almost collided with him when turning a corner.

"Seriously James if you don't leave me alone while we are in school then I will personally make sure that you get into plenty more 'boxing accidents'" I whispered so that only he could hear me, the rest of the schools bustling crowd continuing as if everything was right with the world, James backed away slowly before turning around and walking quickly in the other direction. Loving my new found freedom I continued skipping to my locker. I kept thinking to myself that I never wanted to be violent with anyone and I wouldn't lay another hand on James but he didn't have to know that It was a completely empty threat and that I couldn't hurt him, the one big bruise was what he deserved and he had already got that. As I got closer to my locker I saw a tall figure standing there, leaning against it. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I ran up to m and enveloped him in a hug.

"Quinn I've missed you so much! Are you okay?" Finn let me go and scanned my body, checking that I was in one piece. I loved how much the big guy cared about me and he was truly my best friend.

"I'm fine Finn and I've missed you too." I cried before taking a deep breath and saying what was really on my mind. "How's Rachel doing?"

"She's been better." Finn sighed; sometimes the big child in him hid and all he could be was serious. "I mean she was hysterical and couldn't sleep until yesterday when she got that call off you, I was with her at the time trying to convince her that you were all right and then when she found out it was you on the phone... You should have seen the look on her face, she was so happy and relieved... but then you broke up with her and I think it broke her Quinn and I don't know what to do anymore." the taller boy started to slouch against my locker. My heart broke at his words, Rachel had never been that upset before, and it killed me to think that I was the one causing that pain.

"You know I'd never do that on purpose right? Just look after her for me." it was all I could say, I had no idea where James was and if my father had anyone else listening or watching me in this school then I had to be careful with what I was doing and what I said.

"Yeah I know." The bell chimed and people started making their way to lessons. "I've got to go Quinn, but just remember that whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks." I whispered as I pulled him into another quick embrace before he ran off to his next class. I decided that I really wasn't in the mood for calculus, it was one of those classes that just didn't interest me and I knew that I would never use it in the future. I walked down one of the smaller hallways and into the older part of McKinley. They had paid for an extension of the school about ten years ago but hadn't bothered to get rid of the older bit but just kind of stopped using it. It had become sort of a perfect hideaway for me over the years and no one else seemed to know it was there. It was where I could go when I was stressed, scared, sad or just needed some alone time and that is exactly what I was at that moment. I walked over to some of the old dusty lockers and sat against them, not caring how dirty my outfit got, I just wanted to sit down.

I realised that this was the closest to freedom I was going to get in this situation.

I went over ways in my head to just get away from all the drama and crap that was going on. I went over several scenarios in my head; one involved emptying out my bank account and running to New York, then waiting for Rachel to get there for university. Of course I would explain the situation to her so that she didn't just think that I abandoned her. My father's threat would be completely pointless as I wouldn't be with Rachel and as soon as we were both in New York he couldn't touch us. It would be perfect, but it was just a dream. Someday I promised myself that I would make it a reality.

Time passed and as the fourth bell of the day passed I decided that it would be time to get up and go to glee club. As I trudged back into the main hall I noticed a few more people who hadn't gotten to class yet were running so that they wouldn't be late, but I kept walking slowly towards the door at the end of the hall. As I walked through the door, all eyes were on me, some confused and others concerned. There was a seat free next to Rachel where I usually sat and another free next to James which he had obviously saved for me. I set my eyes dead ahead and avoided them both, one out of pure hatred and the other for undying love and fear. I took a different empty seat in the back corner and set my eyes on the front of the classroom ignoring everyone's looks. I could tell that it was going to be a long practice.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected visitor

**AN: **AHHH i feel like i haven't updated in ages but apparently it's only been 9 days? which is still like 7 days too long, but i officially have no more exams which means that i can write now, but this story is almost over now which is sad but it makes me happy because it means that i have completed a story that people like and it makes me so happy to think that. It still has a few chapters to go plus an epilogue and when this and Puzzles of the mind are done i already have another idea for a multi chapter story and a oneshot so i'm quite excited. Also thankyou for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story, it means a lot to me and i love it when i get that email because it shows me how much people like this story but i also love when people read it and it just makes me happy to see how many people have read it! I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>The tension in the room became thicker and thicker, most eyes had followed me due to the confusion as to why I hadn't sat with Rachel and also wondering where I had been the past week. Most of them would never know the truth and they would go all the way through their life never knowing that I had technically been kidnapped and was still being kept under control thanks to a deal I had made with my father. I kept my focus on the front of the room at the blank white board, just waiting for Mr Schuester to make his usual dramatic entrance. Thankfully a few moments later, he strode into the room with his usual cocky grin and grabbed everyone's attention. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes but still listening to whatever he was going to say.<p>

"Feelings." I could hear him clap his hands in anticipation for the assignment. "So basically find a song that describes your feelings and during the week I expect you all to perform your songs to the rest of us." I opened my eye an inch to look at what the rest of the club were doing, there were murmurs of song ideas between the smaller groups and James just sitting in the corner not saying anything, he just sat there looking at his phone as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. It was like he didn't even want to be in glee club, he probably didn't. My dad had probably paid him to join.

What intrigued me the most was that Finn and Rachel were leaned in together and talking in extremely hushed tones. Even though Rachel was leaned closer to Finn she was staring straight ahead at the piano with a distant look on her face. Her eyes were slightly sunken and her hair was slightly more out of place than it usually was, it was like she hadn't slept in weeks.

I hadn't realised how much I was leaning closer to them to try and hear them until Rachel sprang out of her seat causing me to jump back and cause all of the glee club to scream and wonder what the hell was going on.

"You're crazy Finn!" She growled at him, the brown haired girl cast a quick look at me, her face was unreadable and it scared me slightly. Before I could even try to ask what she was doing she stormed out of the room.

"Well she hasn't done that in a while." Artie commented before turning his attention back to the conversation he was having with Tina and Mike. After that everyone slowly went back to their own conversations. The room went back to some form of normalcy which neither Finn or I returned to. I calmly slid down to the seat which Rachel had once preoccupied, Finn turned from facing the door to look at me.

"What did you say to Rachel?" I asked, Finn shuffled in his seat and looked anywhere but me, inwardly groaning I glared at Finn. "What did you say? This could hurt her more than it helps her."

"All I said was that you never meant to hurt her-"

"Clearly she doesn't think that though." I interrupted, keeping my voice low so that James couldn't hear our conversation. Finn opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it when he realised that there wasn't anything to say.

"What am I going to do Finn?" I dropped my head into my hands and silently groaned trying to stop the rampaging headache that was starting to develop.

He sat there for a few moments just thinking to himself. Suddenly his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Quinn I have an idea, don't worry about anything just don't do anything stupid." he whispered and started to stand up.

"I could say the same thing to you." I wasn't too sure if he heard me before he sat down next to Puck, the tall quarterback whispered something in Puck's ear before they both ran out of glee club together. I had no clue what was going on. The bell rang and broke me out of my confusion for a moment. Everyone was walking out of the door but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"You ready to go home?" James was now standing in front of me, his face indifferent.

"Yeah let's go." I sighed and walked behind him to the car. It was times where I felt completely defeated that I wasn't looking forward to in the future. Walking down the hallways, I received several strange looks from the rest of the school; people were huddled together whispering and pointing towards me and James. It always annoyed me how people made big deals out of things that they didn't even know about. You could hear the faint whispers of 'Are they together now?' and 'He's so cute what is he doing with that lesbian?' that particular cheerleader had earned herself a glare from both James and me.

I walked up to the Black Audi Allroad and slouched into the seat. James joined me and started the car, the drive would have been silent but something was puzzling me.

"Why did you glare at that girl James? It's not like you care..." I barely said it above a whisper but the boy eyed boy still heard it.

"Because they don't know anything and I wasn't going to let them insult you." James replied, not exactly in a caring voice but it wasn't cold either. His response didn't help my confusion but I knew that I wouldn't get a better one.

He pulled up outside the house and I ran up to the house, waiting impatiently for James to unlock the door as I apparently could not be trusted with a key.

When he finally opened the door I ran straight up to my room and slammed the door. Even though there was about a floor between us I could still hear exactly what was going on downstairs and know that James was watching football in the lounge.

I had nothing to do but be bored and plan for my eventual escape and freedom of this place so I sat on the floor surrounded by paper and thought about what I should do. When the obvious ideas of escape had been noted, I decided that I would write a letter to Rachel.

'Rach,

You don't know how much I miss you at this moment and you have to believe me that this whole situation was not my choice, I can't get into the specifics of it but you need to know that I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, you are my world and it's killing me that we are apart and I will do everything I can to get us together again.

I love you more than anything in this entire world.

Quinn'

I had wanted to write more but tears were blurring my vision and I couldn't think straight anymore, this had become too much to handle, my heart ached and I was just tired of it all.

I was tired of life.

I was shocked at myself for thinking something like that. Was I really tired of living? The obvious answer at the moment was yes, I didn't want to continue my life if this was how it was turning out, I wanted to be with Rachel in New York, not stuck in house in Lima with a guy who kidnapped me. I couldn't continue thinking down that path as I was brought back to reality by the phone ringing downstairs. I quietly opened my door and perched myself on the top of the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"Hello... Why are you calling... Ok... Of course I want to... You want to come over... How would that work... Are you sure... But what if-... I want to help... Okay I'll see you in half an hour... Goodbye." and with the Soft click of the phone, James had hung up. An eerie chill was running through the house. If that was my father on the phone then he was coming over soon and I did not want to see him, he had promised to leave me 'alone' if I had kept up my end of the deal and I had. Why was he coming over now? I ran back to my room and jumped onto my bed, counting down the minutes until my worst nightmare arrived. Sometime during my nervous waiting, exhaustion. Had gotten the better of me and I drifted into an unpeaceful slumber.

_The halls of McKinley were dark and unoccupied, I was completely on my own, I tried shouting but no words came out. Running had proved to be useless as the hallway never ended and I felt out of breath trying. I dawned on me that I might never get out of that hallway and it scared me. I slumped down against a locker and closed my eyes._

_"Quinn Quinn Quinn, I thought I raised you better than this." My father's voice rang out through the hallway, I spring to my feet and sure enough my father was stood in front of me, shotgun in hand. My heart raced and I started to sprint down the hallway trying to get away from him but he was always right behind me. I came to a sudden stop when I felt like my feet were glued to the ground and prevented me from moving anymore._

_"I thought I raised you better than this." He repeated as he raised the gun. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the inevitable end that was about to happen but as the gunshot rang out, I felt no pain. I cracked open one of my eyes me looked down at myself. _

_I hadn't been hit. _

_I felt relief was over me until my father started to laugh. His whole body was convulsing with roars that made him sound so triumphant. That's when I heard a quiet voice whisper behind me._

_"Quinn..." _

_I turned the top half of my body around and looked down at the body which was lying on the floor. I let out a high pitched scream as I realised who he had shot. _

_"RACHEL!" I screamed. I tried to get to her, to hold her, but my feet were still firmly glued to the floor of McKinley high school. _

"Rachel!" my body shook as I sat up and looked around. I was back in my bed at the house. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real. I looked around and checked the time, it was getting close to 10pm which meant that my father would be here any minute and I was even more reluctant now to see him. So due to the immense amount of luck I had been having lately the doorbell decided to ring a minute later. I sprang up and sat with a straight back as if it were bolted tight. I could hear the quiet murmurs downstairs and it sounded like there were more than two people down there.

"Quinn can you come down? There are some people here to see you." James shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Every fibre in my being was telling me to stay exactly where I was and to just stay quiet, but some small logical part in the back of my mind was telling me that they would just make me go downstairs no matter what I did.

Slowly I tiptoed out of my room as if there was broken glass below my feet and I descended the stairs where my doom was probably waiting to greet me.

What shocked me the most who was standing right by James.

"Finn?"


	18. Chapter 18: Living again

**AN: **Whats this? Another update? YAY! I'm not going to write a whole paragraph here like i did last time so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Finn what are you doing here?" I was shocked. "Is this who you were on the phone to?" I asked James, he nodded and smiled at me. I was so confused at the whole situation. "What is going on?"<p>

At that moment Puck bounced through the front door and joined us in the hall. He was dressed completely in black and even had two black lines drawn across each cheek, the mohawked looked as if he were ready for a battle or a secret mission. It always amused me how imaginative puck could be when he wanted to.

"Cars ready to go Finn." Puck smiled at the taller boy and playfully slapped him on the back.

"Okay I repeat my last question, what's going on?" They looked at me as if they had forgotten I was in the room the second that puck had arrived. "And Puck what's up with the whole...outfit choice?" I motioned to his face and the combat boots which clunked with every step he took.

"Well we're here to rescue you of course and this" Puck circled his face with his glove covered hand. "Is to go with the badassness of the situation."

"Yeah we're getting you out of here!" Finn piped up and was almost jumping on the spot.

I was in shock I was happy to be leaving but there were so many unanswered questions, as I turned to James with a questioning look on my face.

"Are you helping me escape?" I pointed at him, I felt like that was all I could do at that moment, my body had gone into some sort of motionless confusion.

"Yeah, I can't do this anymore, it's not right and I refuse to be a part of it, so I decided to be a part of saving you." The blue eyed boy grinned excitedly.

"But what about your sister?"

"I'll figure something out." He replied interrupting me slightly and I knew that it was the only response I was going to get. I stood there for a bit more taking everything in, James was helping me escape now and he was giving up the money that my father was paying him, so that he could do the right thing. I was happy that he had finally seen the light but he had to know that he wouldn't be automatically forgiven but before I could say anything Finn spoke.

"So we better get going before anyone sees." James nodded and started to walk out of the door with Puck and Finn close behind.

"Wait!" I shouted, making them stop in their tracks and look at me. "I just have to get one thing."

"Okay but be quick." Finn said as he waited for me as the other two went to his car. I bolted up the stairs and back into the red room that had been my room the past couple of days, I reached under the silk pillow and pulled out the slightly creased letter and tucked it into my jeans pocket. I left the old room without looking back; there was nothing else in that room that I wanted to remember. As I rushed back down the stairs and nodded to Finn and walked out of the door, I felt the sudden rush of freedom and smiled. I couldn't care that it was almost midnight and the wind was whipping my short hair all over the place. I was free and I was happy. I slid into the back of the car next to James and gave him a small smile before I returned to looking at the front of the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Finn started the ignition.

"To my house." He replied as we drove off into the distance, leaving that godforsaken house behind.

We pulled up outside of Finn's new house, he lived with Kurt and their parents since the marriage of Burt and Carol, it had always felt homey whenever I had gone to visit and I felt like it was the perfect place to go in this situation.

As I got out of the car and practically ran to the front door and opened it then proceeded to go into the front room. My heart almost leapt out of my chest as I saw that the whole glee club was sitting around, Kurt saw me first and ran up to me then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Everyone else stood up and surrounded us.

"Quinn if we'd have known we would've done something about it sooner." he squeezed me a bit tighter and then let me go and went to hug Blaine. I could understand why it affected him so much; it really showed the true colours of some people of Ohio. I envied him for having such an accepting father but also thanked the gods that he did as I would never want him to go through anything like that ever.

"It's okay Kurt, as you said, you didn't know." I smiled sweetly at him. Other people came up to me all at once and it was a mix of not being able to hear anyone and feeling completely loved, I could hear the obvious 'Why didn't you tell us today that something was up.' and 'How could we not tell that you had been missing for over a week.' It felt good to be back with my real family and I knew that this was where I belonged. Before the reunion could continue, Puck whistled at the top of his lungs and made everyone jump back slightly.

"Now before this family reunion can continue, James has something to say. As James stepped forward and people started to shout at the fact that he was here.

"Why is he here?"

"It's his fault that Quinn was taken-"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Puck shouted "James is here because even though he was a complete douchebag, he knows who we're dealing with and he can he us." James nodded towards Puck which the mohawked boy returned before stepping back and letting James take his place.

"Hey I know not all of you are particularly happy that I'm here-"

"You got that right!" Mercedes interrupted, James just looked at her before he continued.

"But I realised that what I did was unacceptable and I will probably never be forgiven by any of you, especially Quinn, but I am here to help now." he took a breath before starting again. "Getting Quinn here was easy, but keeping her safe isn't going to be. Russell has people watching Quinn that I don't even know about, so Quinn needs at least two of us with her at all times and we can meet up here every day after school thanks to Finn's and Kurt's parents being out of town." Finn beamed at this as if he had done something great. "So Quinn should be pretty safe but just keep your guard up for a while." He finished and sat down on the couch next to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt flinched slightly but calmed down when Blaine put his arm around him and rubbed soothing circles in his shoulder.

Everyone dispersed around the lounge and sat with their small groups and talked about the week's events. As everyone sat down I saw a short brown haired girl sat in the corner in Finn's father's chair. She looked up when she noticed I was looking at her and gave me a watery smile.

"Rachel." My heart did flips in my chest and I almost broke down crying right there. She stood up and I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. Her body shuddered and I knew that she was fully crying now. I had never felt more at home than I had when I was with Rachel and I couldn't be happier to be in her arms, but things had to be said and they were currently residing in my back pocket.

"You need to read this." I let her go and gave her the letter that I had written. She took the letter and read through it again and again, more tears were forming in her eyes. She folded the letter and put it in her pocket then ran back into my arms.

"I've missed you so much Quinn." she manages to say through the tears.

"I've missed you too and I promise I'm never going anywhere again." she smiled up at me and pulled me into a kiss. As our lips touched I felt electricity going through my body and it was as if we were making up for all the time we had lost and at the same time we were promising each other the future. As we released, we both had huge smiles etched on our faces. Not everything was solved but we knew in time that it would be.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Our hands entwined and we went and joined the rest of the rest of the glee club which had formed a pile of pillows and bodies on the floor. It felt like it had been one of the longest days of my life, but I couldn't change the end of it for anything else in the world. As we lay down with our hands entwined I knew that life had become worth living again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is **NOT t**he end, there are still a few more chapters so keep reading, thank you for the reviews and favourites and i hope you keep reading this story as ther eis a bit more to go still :)  
>Hugs.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Wake up call

**AN: **Hey! I am back again! I am liking updating quick like this! And it's insane and awesome how many people are reading this. So thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts as it means a lot to me. I'm going to shut up now so read on!

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>9:36am  
>Saturday 14th January<p>

The sun was starting to shine through the Hudson-Hummel's living room window and had jostled me from sleeping anymore. It felt good to have the rays warm me as I was lying on the floor with the people that I missed the most. I raised my head from the makeshift pillow and realised that at some point in the night, Rachel and I had become an entanglement of limbs. My arm was draped around her as if I had been trying to protect her and it was undoubtedly due to the recurring nightmare that I was having, the same dark hallway, the same chase and always the same ending. I didn't want to dwell on it anymore consciously so I shook it from my thoughts and decided to look around the room. Most of the glee club was still asleep apart from me, Kurt and Blaine. They were cuddled together on the old couch and were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Their Relationship had been quite rocky in some parts but overall it was like a fairy tale romance. Blaine saved Kurt from all the bully's and jocks at school when the rest of us were too blind to notice that something was wrong and I silently thanked Blaine for that because without him, we may have eventually lost one of our most treasured friends.

"Good morning Quinn." Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine on the cheek and then stood up, gesturing for me to follow him as he walked towards the empty front room, and giving Blaine a loving look that signalled that he would be back in a minute. It was amazing how they could just talk to each other by just sharing one look.

I slowly untangled myself from the sleeping brown haired girl and stepped over a few of the other unconscious new direction members to join Kurt out in the hallway. I wasn't too sure what he wanted but it felt nice to talk to people again.

"Morning." I tried to sound alert but it came out half raspy and half asleep still. Kurt suppressed a laugh at my sleepiness and placed his hand on my shoulder caringly. The blue/green eyed boy pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt said as I hugged him back. It felt nice to hug Kurt, we hadn't been that close friends but we always cared for each other and would hate to see anything happen to the other.

"There wasn't much you could do Kurt, but I'm safe now." I replied. It was a short reply but it was the truth. Kurt released from a hug and smiled at me.

"That's all that matters now. You're safe now." He admitted as we walked back into the living room, his hand in mine. I didn't want to let Kurt go, I had just gotten my friends back and I didn't want to let any of them go any time soon. I had guessed that Finn had told everyone of the situation before he left to get me and that meant everyone knew about Rachel and me. It felt good to have it out in the open and even though mostly everyone was asleep right now, something told me that they wouldn't care who I loved, as long as I was happy. As Kurt skipped back to Blaine and they entangled themselves in each other once again. I stood in the doorway and leaned against the wall. As I looked around the room I saw everyone in different states of consciousness. There was Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Sam, who were quietly talking in a small huddle now, Santana and Brittany we're still asleep with their pinkie fingers entwined, it amused me how their little fingers were always together whenever they were and it was adorable at the same time. And there right next to the sleeping couple was Rachel, still asleep but now hugging the cushion that I had been sleeping on.

"You alright Quinn?" Finn popped up behind me and I jumped about two foot in the air. It surprised me how easy it was for Finn to sneak up on people, he's just so tall.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." I wrapped my arms around myself and sighed.

"So are you and Rachel together now?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her but I think I need to make it up to her first."

"You have nothing to make up to her, she understands and loves you and it wasn't your choice." I looked up at Finn a little taken aback. For someone that everyone assumed was dumb, he was actually really smart.

"But it was my fault and I am going to make it up to her somehow." I changed my glance back to Rachel; Finn patted me on my shoulder and walked past to the kitchen. I tiptoed back into the living room and lay down next to Rachel again. She didn't stir from her slumber but I felt the need to talk to her.

"Morning." I whispered as I placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Mmph, morning." Rachel replied, still mostly asleep. She released the pillow that she was holding and she pulled me into a tired embrace. She said something else but it was so mumbled that I couldn't understand it.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked, lightly squeezing her to try and wake her up a bit. She brought her head out from her hiding place but didn't look in my eyes.

"I said that I thought yesterday was a dream." She looked up at me through half lidded eyes and smiled. I smiled back and placed another sweet kiss to her forehead. It hadn't surprised me that Rachel thought yesterday was a dream because I was feeling the exact same way, I was happier than I had been in a while and I felt like I had to savour every moment because you know what people always used to said:

It's always calm before the storm.


	20. Chapter 20: The storm

**AN: **SO here is the next chapter and i know it's been like 11 days but i got a random burst of writers block trying to get this chapter perfect and even now i'm not too sure that it is the best that it could be but i wanted to get it on here for you to read so i hope you enjoy it, also there is an important announcement in the bottom authors note so please read that :) ALSO! this is either the last chapter and then an epilogue or 2nd to last chapter and then an epilogue, personally i think that it will be the latter but we will see! :D

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>2:36pm  
>Monday 16th January<p>

The past three days had brought some normalcy which I had craved back into my life and I was thankful for it. My heart felt lighter and the future looked 100 shades brighter. Rachel had helped me to recover myself from the hidden shell that I had become during my time with my father and during the "mansion period" as we had decided to call it yesterday.

The previous day had become one of my fondest memories with Rachel as it had been spent completely showering her with love and affection. We had talked for most of the day, I could probably recite every word that we had spoken, I had taken her out to lunch and we had sat under the winter sun and just sat in complete and utter bliss, at the end of the night we walked hand in hand up to her door but before she could open it I pulled her into a long passionate kiss and asked her to be my girlfriend again. She smiled and nodded in acceptance. I was safe to say that I hadn't felt happier than that in a long time; it was one of the best moments of my life.

This had brought me back to sitting next to her hand in hand during glee practice talking to everyone who was sat around us. Even for January, the sun was shining outside and it was surprisingly warm despite the cold January wind which had disappeared over the past few days and been replaced with a warm breeze that morning.

The glee assignment had been completely forgotten by the whole glee club and even Rachel didn't have a song planned for that week, we had all been too busy at Finns house, through the whole weekend no one had left and we had just all celebrated being one big group again, to put it into simple words it had been the best weekend of my life.

Which was what worried me.

My life was always surprisingly good before somehow I usually mess it up, it had happened in sophomore year when I had gotten pregnant with Beth and I just couldn't handle something like that happening again, Rachel broke me out of my worries with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey Quinn it's the end of Glee, are we going back to ours now?" Rachel asked, she referred to her house as our home and it made me feel really good, I hadn't been able to really call anywhere 'home' since I was a kid and had no idea what was going on with the world and how out of whack my family were.

"Yeah sure, just let me get some stuff from my locker." I said as we stood up and followed everyone else out of the glee choir room.

"Okay I'll wait by your car. See you in a bit. "

"I love you."

"I love you too" Rachel replied as she kissed my cheek again and skipped towards the school's exit. As I walked towards my locker something felt off, I assumed it was the lack of people making the hall colder or maybe the wind had changed already. I decided to just ignore it and just pull my jacket closer to me as I went to get some of my books and homework out of my locker. I slammed it shut and walked slowly towards the exit, silently relishing in my freedom from my father.

When I walked out, I expected to feel the sun's rays on my face but the warmth never came. I looked around and noticed a huge group of people, which probably consisted of most of the school, surrounding some people that I couldn't see, I ignored it, assuming that it was most likely a fight and started to walk around it, the girl I was in sophomore year would have pushed her way to the front to have a laugh about what was happening, but I wasn't that girl anymore.

"Rachel!" A voice screamed from within the circle, I stopped in my tracks as the group made a small gap for me to walk into the centre by. My heart started beating out of my chest and every muscle in my body tightened as I walked into the centre of the crowd. Finn ran up to me pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Quinn." He said his voice full of emotion.

"Why, somebody tell me what's going on." I practically shouted, as Finn shuffled to the side slightly and fully revealed what was in the middle of the crowd.

On one side, which was closer to us, was most of the glee club, their eyes filled with terror. They were all in a protective circle with Rachel at the centre, she looked absolutely petrified.

However on the opposite side of the parking lot was a few men dressed in black they had a serious looks on their emotionless faces, stood in four straight lines, my eyes sidetracked from them as I noticed the man standing in the centre of them all with a smug expression on his malevolent face. Out of instinct I ran over to Rachel and braced myself in front of her. The glee club took a few steps back but kept as close as they could.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that girl Quinn." he didn't sound angry but it was equally as scary how he sounded

"Hello to you too." To everyone around us I just sounded bored but on the inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs, figuring out 45 ways to get out of there and suppressing a panic attack.

"Now Quinn, I thought we had a deal, you can't go running away from that now can you." My eyes practically bulged out from my sockets; Russell smiled as he could see clearly now that I was scared.

"What deal Rachel?" Rachel whispered from behind me.

"I will explain it later." I replied, turning my head to the side slightly to do so but keeping my eyes on my father at all times.

I thought that she was going to retaliate in some way but everything became suddenly quiet as Russell pulled a gun out.

"Move Quinn." He commands, I was slightly taken aback, my father really expected me to willingly move away from Rachel so that he could shoot her. He must have been crazier than I originally thought.

"No." I replied simply, my voice betraying me slightly as it wavered while I tried to hold back my tears and my dread.

"Fine then." He replies with a smirk on his face, a single tear falls down my face as I realise what he is going to do, I close my eyes as time appears to slow down. I hear a gunshot and prepare myself for the worse; all kinds of things were racing through my head. 'Where was the bullet going to hit me?' 'Was I going to die?' 'What was going to happen to Rachel afterwards?' I was still bracing myself when I realised that I felt no pain and yet people were gasping around me. I opened my eyes and practically screamed at the sight before me. James was spread out on the floor in front of me, clutching his side which blood was pouring out of. I practically sprinted over to him and screamed for someone to call an ambulance.

"What the hell happened in the one second that I had my eyes closed James?" I was now crying over him as he was trying not to scream out in pain.

"Well I couldn't let you get shot so I did the weird jump thing that people do in the movie where they take the bullet for people, let's just say, it looked way cooler in the movie." He tried to laugh but winced as pain shot through his side again.

"Why would you do that James?" I took off my jacket and applied pressure to the wound, I had no idea if what I was doing was right but I was hoping that it helped.

"Because you are one of the only genuine people left in this world and I couldn't have you die now could I?" His humour in this situation was not funny and it made me cry more.

"I can't lose you James, I need you." I couldn't see right anymore.

"Just protect Rachel, I will be fine." he smiled and rested his head on the floor. I jolted upright and almost screamed again as I realised that my dad had the gun pointed at Rachel.

"No!" I heard another gunshot but Rachel only jumped back as if she had only heard the bullet. I ran over and hugged her in relief. But turned to see who had been shot.

My father was splayed on the floor and was unmoving. Police officers were running over as some of my father's rookies were attempting to run away. They had clearly stout him before he could fire another shot. One particular officer crouched down by my father and checked for a pulse. He stood up and motioned to another officer that my father was in fact dead.

I was emotionless. Most of me was screaming that he deserved it and the reign of tyranny was finally over and I would be free to live my life as I wanted now, but a small part of me in the back of my head, was the little girl that had just lost her daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What did you think? Was it alright? Hopefully some of you will let me know what you think maybe? :)

**IMPORTANT! **Since i love you guys so much and you have been the ones who have helped me write this story and it's been you guys who have sent me love and made me smile so much with the amount of attension this story has gotten i am giving you the opportunity to decide James' fate, there is a poll on my profile where you can cast your vote! So i hope some of you decide to do that and it would be greatly appreciated! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story, it means a lot to me and i hope you enjoy the next few chapters!  
>Hugs x<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: All was well

**AN: **I actually can't believe that this is the last chapter, there is an epilogue after this but after that, this is it. It's been amazing and i probably wouldn't have finished it without you. 35,158 words, 16,360 views, 27 favourites, 56 Alerts and 42 reviews which has led up to this and i cant thank you enough for reading it and hopefully liking it. I could keep going but i think i'll let you read this chapter instead so Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>22:30  
>Monday 16th January<p>

I couldn't believe how much I had been to the hospital in the past few years, I should have been able to make my way around the hospital with my eyes now, but as James and I both knew I still couldn't get past the ward I was in without getting lost. It felt strange that James was the reason we were here now and how much had changed since I had last been in the disinfected halls.

Finn and Puck were both pacing down the white floor, the taller boy running his hands over his head trying to keep his mind off what could be going on in the other room to James. I tried not to think about it but instead looked around at the other glee club members that had come with us for James. Everyone was pretty shaken up about the whole thing and everyone one way or another was actually quite good friends with James, whether it was being on the football team together or the fact that they just liked to talk to each other he had left his mark on every single member of the club.

Rachel was sat next to me, rubbing soothing circles into my hand, she had tried to start a conversation with me to diffuse the tension but ever since I saw my father's body lying there motionless, the ability to speak had completely disappeared, it was like I would go to say something and open my mouth, but my throat would completely seize up and no words could get out.

It wasn't like I knew how to feel at that specific moment or what to say anyway. I felt like I was stranded at sea and there was no island anywhere near me to cling onto. The only thing keeping me afloat at the moment was Rachel, she was my safety raft and she was making sure that my head was kept above water with every caress her hand circled onto mine. I made me feel funny how I had been the one helping Rachel through a tough time only a month ago after the accident and the roles had completely done a 180 turn.

Several monitors were beeping around me and as each one mad each other noise I felt guilt rise up inside of me, it was as if it was reaching the peak and about to bubble over. It was my fault he was in here, he shouldn't have had to jump to my safety, it should be me in the IC ward and him waiting out here with the rest of the glee club, my nerves were starting to get the better of me and I noticed that the nurses' station was right across from where we were sat. I wanted to get up and ask if they had any new information about James but my throat restricted itself just at the thought. The air felt cold as I decided that the best thing to do at that moment would be to just close my mind off to the outside world for a bit and try and relax in calmer thoughts.

"Rachel, I want you to know I love you so much and would never do anything to hurt you." My head whirled at the memory of sitting right next to Rachel in the outrageously uncomfortable chair and just holding her hand and using it as a lifeline to know that she was still there. I was also the same day that I met James and inwardly sighed at how difficult it was to stop my thought track.  
>No really its fine it was my fault, are you okay? You seem a bit... Lost." it was the first thing James had ever said to me, before all of the drama had started but also before he had ever made the deal with my father. If I thought about it from his point of view, being asked to keep an eye on a girl from your school who you had no emotional attachment to in exchange for your sister's life seemed like an amazing deal and I could not for one second blame him for taking it because I knew that if the roles were reversed then I would have probably done the exact same thing, of course neither of us would have known at the time how disastrous the whole situation was going to go and it scared me how unknown the future really was. It was just some big grey blur in front of you that you were slowly creeping closer to and eventually, you have no choice but to go through the blur and see what's on the other side whether you like it or not.<p>

Rachel gave a quick squeeze of my hand and my eyes shot open, a doctor was stood in front of the group and as we all stood the shorter brunettes grip on my hand never lessened, I was thankful for that fact. He was a middle aged doctor, with wrinkles starting to form around his eyes and slowly greeting brown hair. He felt like the kind of doctor you would want your friend to have and it lessened my worries slightly.

"Your friend is fine." He said in a reassuring tone, everybody breathed a sigh of relief but my chest still felt full, of what I wasn't too sure but I knew I would find out soon. "He is awake at the moment but we can't stress him too much, so one person can visit him at a time." everyone turned their attention to me, urging me to go forwards. I was so confused. I had no idea what help I could be when I couldn't even talk. I looked at Rachel for help but. She just smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance then released me to go with the doctor.

I took a step forward and was no separate from the group, my insides were churning with anticipation and I was worried at the same time, what if he looked absolutely terrible or didn't want to see me? He could blame me for everything and not want to talk to me ever again.

The doctor was walking down several darkened hallways and I had no choice but to follow him, I knew that we had definitely passed the ICU which meant that James was no longer in there. My lips twitched into a small smile but went back into the small line that it had been before when I remembered that we were still in a hospital and James was still somewhere in it lying in a bed, possibly alone in a room with none of his family here with him. Had they even been contacted yet? I had no idea as we hadn't even seen them in the waiting room and they would have at least passed us if they had run to his room.

We finally stopped walking down hallways after abandoned hallway and came to some a smaller but wider hall full of doors leading off to different rooms. It was pale but every wall had furry animals painted on. There was a sign above one of the walls that read 'Paediatrics'

"Why is James in the kids ward?" I asked the doctor, who just smiled and pointed towards room 215 and started to walk briskly in the direction that we had come.

I edged towards the room there was a white sterilised door that had a window on the top half which you could look into the room through. Before just walking in I peered through to brace myself for whatever he looked like.

Honestly I was surprised. James looked absolutely fine other than the bandage wrapped around his torso, he was sat upright in his hospital bed, but it wasn't a single room. Next to him sat up in her own bed, was his sister. They were laughing at something and her smile seemed to brighten her pale face. I didn't want to intrude but James had already seen me through the window and waved for me to enter. The door creaked open slowly as I pushed it and moved into the room.

"Hey Quinn, look I'm alive!" He said and raised his arms as high as his IV line would allow him, his little sister was giggling at him quietly by his side, it was strange seeing the contrast between the two, where James had slightly tan skin and dark brown hair, she had pale skin and light blonde hair, they still had the same piercing blue eyes though and it was the only thing that showed that they were in fact brother and sister.

"James is a little bit high on painkillers at the moment, I'm Taylor by the way." she smiled sweetly and pointed at James' face who at that moment was prodding his nose.

"I feel so strange Quinn, my nose is on my face, but I can't see it!" it was definitely the drugs talking at the moment and I couldn't be happier that he wasn't in pain at the moment. I sat in the chair which was between their two beds so that I could see both of them. I patted James on the leg in comfort before he continued to speak. "Taylor! This is the pretty Quinn you wanted to be friends with!" I was momentarily confused until I remembered the fuzzy memory of the day James helped me paint my room.

"She asked if the pretty girl I've been seeing could visit her."

The memory came back stronger and I realised that this little girl needed strong people in her life and even when her brother had been hurt, he was still keeping her smiling. It was so inspirational.

"Hi." I croaked out. Taylor smiled and held her hand out for me to take, I took her hand and felt a little but more relaxed, like the room had suddenly taken a calm stance and changed its scenery, like we were in a sunny park somewhere listening to bird's chirp and children laugh, not in a hospital listening to beeping machinery.

"You're very pretty. No wonder James likes you." She kept her grip on my hand as she spoke, and I was thankful for that.

"Thank you, but I think that you are much prettier than me." I said loud enough for her to hear but still quiet with my throat still trying to close itself from speech. We continued to talk for what seemed like hours and at some point James had joined the conversation as well, even though a lot of things were all over the place at that moment I knew that soon everything would get put back in the right place and life would eventually return back to normality.

There was a knock at the door and a few other members of the glee club walked into the room.

"We asked the doctor and he said that we could come in for a few minutes." James just smiled sleepily as he high fives a few of the guys as Rachel came and sat on my knee and gently kissed my forehead. She was the one constant in my life and I knew that while we were both getting through the difficulties in our lives we would always be together to help each other, because that's just what we wanted to do and I wouldn't rather be anywhere else than in Rachel's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There you go! The epilogue will most likely be up tomorrow and then that's it, again, thank you so so so so so so much! I already have ideas for what i'm going to write next, Puzzles of the mind is still being written so you can read that if you want to but i hope you are enjoying this and i can't quite believe this story will be finished tomorrow, it's crazy but i hope you will like it.  
>Hugs. :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Closure

**AN: **Here is the epilogue today as promised! i can't believe my first ever fanfic is over now! Sad times :'( I hope you like the epilogue and i would love to know what you thought of the story as a whole so if you PM me or review i would appreciate it so much i may just send you a unicorn in the mail! That is all. :)

* * *

><p>Quinn<br>11:06 am  
>Monday 5th March<p>

Several heads turned as I entered the church, only a few of the dark mahogany seats were taken by business partners of my father's or his other relatives. Sunlight was shining through the stain glass window on the front wall which only came as a reminder that this was a completely normal day, it wasn't like the movies where it would be raining and everyone was outside crying, there was no tears except a few which had cascaded down his mother's cheeks.

In fairness no one had expected me to come, somehow everything that had happened over the past few months had gotten out to the tabloids only a week after my father's death so the whole of Lima and possibly all over America knew of the story of Quinn Fabray and her abusive father. Rachel had of course helped me through it even though no one said anything negative, it was more like people coming up to me and saying "You're such a brave girl" or "You have a such a sad story yet an amazing future ahead of you" I didn't want or need the public's attention and I was not happy to receive it. Rachel had of course come with me to the service even though she and most of the glee club fully understood why I wanted to go so badly.

I perched myself in one of the many empty rows in the middle, away from anyone else who came. The time rolled around and it appeared that no one else was going to attend. The Pastor walked quickly to the front of the church and started the service. I did not listen to what he was saying and I found no need to, it was most likely all lies to please the mourners and to give them some closure on the fact that he wasn't a man made from pure evil. It was hard not to think that but it was true, he was not pure evil, he was simply just prejudiced and took his views too far. No one expected me to like what he was saying as they were probably still wondering why I was there, so when the tall greying man stopped his speech, a few gasps erupted from several bystanders when I stood and calmly strode up to the front to say a last few words. Even though it had been two months I still had not said much since the hospital, there had been a few "yes" and "no" answers but that was as extensive as my vocabulary had been, a tear slipped down Rachel's face when I began.

"Most of my friends would question me as to why I am here today and they would probably call me crazy, but to put it simply, I am here to mourn the father I once knew.

My father was manipulative and didn't accept me for who I was and that hurt, but the problem is that he wasn't always this hateful man, or I couldn't tell that he was because I was so young and only had that positive outlook about the world. For years I was a complete daddy's girl, he would take me to ball games I would fall asleep halfway through because sports just bored me and he would carry me home and I would wake up the next day tucked into my bed wondering how I got there from sitting in a giant arena. A lot of my childhood was like that, looking up to a man that would one day cast me out of my home when I needed my family most and then kidnap me and torture me a year later, and I couldn't help but think for a very long time that it was my fault that he had changed into this completely different person, Which is a sick thing to think because I did not make my father change into a monster, he was a monster all along but he just hid it a lot better.

A few of the people here may be thinking "why is she talking like this now at his funeral?" Well funerals are meant to be where you show your affection to the dead and not put a spotlight on yourself or say anything hurtful or harsh about the deceased, and he was my dad and at one point I did love him. But I can't sit at home thinking that the man, who almost killed my friend, threatened to kill my girlfriend and probably would have killed me if I angered him any further. But this I guess is my form of closure, to shut this chapter of my life and to start the next.

As much as I want to say that I hate him, I really can't because he raised me, put a roof over my head for most of my life and cheered me up when I felt sad, there was this one moment, the night before my first day at high school, when he sat me down and said to me "You are going to rule that school because you are a Fabray and you are strong." And In a way he was right because getting through this has made me a stronger and better person. Before the first incident he gave me courage each and every day to be strong and to face my fears head on, and I guess if it weren't for his words to be fearless and strong, I may have never asked out Rachel as I would have been way to scared to ask out the perfect girl, so in a funny way, I might thank him for helping me get to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I don't think that even with time my father could come to accept me, it was and still is clear that his homophobia was deep and I will have to come to accept the fact that I don't have a dad anymore, one that I can sit and watch TV with or someone who I could confide in or just hug when I was sad. So I came here to pay respects to my father that I lost in more ways than one, I first lost him when he kicked me out of the house for being pregnant, but now, I've lost him forever, and I kind of wish that I could talk to him civilly again for at least just one more minute so I could say goodbye to him properly, but I can't and I can't look back on our memories now and think of how amazing they were because they have been tarnished by the hurt that he has caused now.

I am sorry if any of what I have said has upset you but it's the truth and sometimes the truth hurts."

I looked around the small group of people and saw some shocked faces, others more surprisingly were nodding in agreement. I had surprisingly not started crying while talking, it was all in the past, and even though it may hurt I knew that I had two choices, I could either run from it or learn from it. I chose the latter, which meant that I had become a stronger person from all of this, my relationships with my loved ones had become stronger and the bonds between us had become titanium.

Rachel stood up from the pew and walked into the aisle, she raised her hand slightly and smiled sadly at me, I felt like running over to her and engulfing her in a hug but instead I walked bravely with my head held high, took her hand and walked out of that church with the one I loved the most in that world.

I would never return to the church, the future had other plans for me. Rachel obviously took Broadway by storm and became a sensation with me standing backstage every step of the way, I ended up becoming a lawyer which no one really expected but I found out that I really loved the feeling of helping people who needed it, which subsequently started me campaigning for gay rights all across America, it had started out small but soon the supporters grew and grew which meant that we were making a difference to people's lives every single day and it was the best feeling in the world. I knew that as long as Rachel was with me then together we would always have our fairy tale ending.

The End


	23. Update: New book available

Hey Guys! I know this story is finished and done but it got such good reviews and ratings that i felt like i had to let you know about my book which is now available on amazon if you want to buy it! You can find it here . /All-At-Once-Beth-Phillips/dp/149421136X/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1404254205&sr=8-1&keywords=all+at+once+beth+phillips

and if that link doesn't work just look up 'All at once by Beth Phillips' on amazon and it will come up

I would really appreciate it if some of you looked at it. it is a bunch of short stories focusing on one day all around the world!

Thank you so much!


End file.
